Historias de Pokémon XY
by Marcao
Summary: Desde mi primer Fic "Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos" e querido presentarles algunas historias sobre los distintos personajes que aparecen en ella y también sobre uno que otro hueco que aparesca en ella. Pueden considerar esto como OVA de mi primer fic. ¡Espero que les guste, así que lean y disfrutenlo!
1. Mega-Evoluciones

**Hola**

**¿Cómo están? Yo bien, ya casi salgo de vacaciones y como saben en la nota al final de capítulo 10 de mi primer fic que se llama "Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos" que dije que haría un fic que está ligado al primero, pero la idea es que en este los diferentes personajes del anime protagonizando cada capítulo que suba, los cual ayudara a resolver algunas incógnitas que tengan con respecto al primero.**

**El primer capítulo que les presento hoy ocurre en un tiempo del capítulo 9 Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos. Korrina y Gurkinn les enseñaran a Ash y a sus amigos sobre el secreto de la Mega-Evolución, de los Pokémon que tienen esta habilidad y como realizar esto.**

**Al final del capítulo dejare unas preguntas para que me respondan en lo reviews.**

**Sin más espera les presento el primer capítulo de este nuevo fics que les traigo hoy.**

**DECLARACIÓN: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Historias de Pokémon XY

Capítulo 1: Mega-Evoluciones

Después de detener al Equipo Flama en su intento de robar las Piedras-Llaves. Nuestros héroes y los demás entrenadores, amigos y rivales, que ayudaron en esta labor estaban a punto de saber más sobre la Mega-Evolución.

La Mega-Evolución es una evolución más allá de los límites. Durante el combate, los Pokémon que poseen esta habilidad adquieren no solo una apariencia distinta sino también pueden cambiar de habilidades; aumentar o disminuir algunos factores que tienen como su ataque, defensa o velocidad; también pueden adquirir nuevos tipos o también perder algunos de los que tengan, pero el poder que obtienen es mayor al que poseían antes en su forma normal. – Explico Gurkinn.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Trevor, Tierno, Shauna, Calem, Barry, Bianca, Stephan, Ritchie, Paul y Trip estaban impresionados por las explicación que les dio el Gurú de la Mega-Evolución. Sus Pokémon también estaban igual de sorprendidos.

¿Y por qué solo ocurre esto en combate? ¿A caso los Pokémon no pueden usar este poder en otras situaciones? – Pregunto Clemont curioso.

Esas son buenas preguntas. En las batallas, es cuando el entrenador y el Pokémon están más unidos y en sincronía, enfrentando juntos un mismo desafío lo cual hace posible el usar este poder. Por lo que no es posible usarlo en otras situaciones que no sean las batallas. – Respondió Gurkinn. – ¿Alguna pregunta? – Pregunto.

¿Cuáles son los Pokémon que pueden Mega-Evolucionar? – Pregunto Trip.

Existe un cierto número de Pokémon con esta habilidad, aunque todavía no sabemos que otros Pokémon posean esta habilidad. Hasta ahora he visto a Lucario, Gardevoir, Blaziken, Ampharos, Heracross, Scizor, Alakazam, Gengar, Kangaskhan, Pinsir, Gyarados, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manetric, Banette, Absol, Garchomp, Abomasnow, Blastoise, Venusaur y Charizard, aunque este último posee dos formas. – Respondió Gurkinn.

¿¡Charizard posee dos Mega-Evoluciones!? – Pregunto Ash sorprendido.

En efecto. Las dos Mega-Evoluciones de Charizard son muy diferentes la una de la otra. La Mega-Evolución que posee tú Charizard cambia en algo su apariencia, pero aumenta el poder de su ataque, ataque especial y defensa especial, y su habilidad cambia a Sequía. En su otra Mega-Evolución, los colores de su piel cambian de Rojo y Crema por Negro y Azul Oscuro, el color del iris de sus ojos cambia de azul a rojo con pupilas blancas y llamas azules saliendo de su boca. A demás de que pasa a ser de un Tipo Fuego y Volador a un Tipo Fuego y Dragón, cuyo ataque, ataque especial y defensa aumenta, y su habilidad cambia a Garra Dura. – Respondió Gurkinn.

Hace algún tiempo atrás, un joven vino aquí por un Mega-Aro para poder Mega-Evolucionar a su Charizard que poseía una Mega-Piedra de color azul con el símbolo de la Mega-Evolución, con negro a los lados y dos tonos de azul en el medio. Esa es la Mega-Piedra que convierte a Charizard en un Tipo Fuego y Dragón, cuando Mega-Evoluciona. – Explico Korrina.

¿Y consiguió el Mega-Aro? – Pregunto Serena curiosa.

En efecto, lo consiguió y en su primer intento de Mega-Evolucionar a su Charizard, lograron dominar con éxito el poder de la transformación que poseen ahora. – Respondió Gurkinn. – Ash. Quisiera que tuviéramos una batalla en este momento. Me gustaría ver como esta tú Charizard ahora. – Se puso se Mega-Guante en su mano izquierda.

¿Qué ahora? ¿Tú qué opinas amigo? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokémon Flama.

Raor. – Respondió Charizard levantando su pulgar izquierdo en señal de afirmación.

Muy bien. Aceptamos. – Dijo Ash muy decidido.

El anciano y su Lucario se pusieron del lado derecho y el azabache y su Charizard estaban en el lado izquierdo. Todos los demás se pusieron a una distancia segura de la batalla. Calem decidió acercase a Serena, quien tenía en sus brazos al Pikachu de Ash y a Fennekin sobre su hombro derecho.

Oye, Serena. – Dijo Calem llamando la atención de su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Calem? – Pregunto Serena con algo de desagrado.

Solo quiero disculparme contigo. – Respondió Calem algo nervioso.

¿Disculparte, por qué? – Pregunto Serena algo confundida.

Por las cosa que le dije a Ash, sobre lo que paso durante la batalla contra el Equipo Flama y por lo de su Charizard descontrolado. Es solo que verte en una situación de sumo peligro, hiso que me preocupara por tú bienestar y de lo que te pudo haber pasado en esos momentos, pero me alegro de que estés bien y de que todos estemos a salvo. Gracias a Ash, claro. – Respondió Calem tratando de parecer calmado pero humilde.

Está bien, acepto sus tus disculpas, Calem. – Dijo Serena sorprendida por lo que su viejo amigo le dijo. Y viendo el estado en el que estaba su amigo decidió sacarle provecho a esto. – Aunque, no sabía lo mucho que te importo en el fondo. ¿Acaso tú sientes algo por mí? Anda dilo no tengas vergüenza o es que estas enfermo. MH... – En tono sarcástico mientras hacia una sonrisa tonta con la lengua a fuera. Esto hiso que su amigo volteara la cara para que no veo su cara de enojo y vergüenza.

_"¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Trato de mostrarle que puedo ser noble y amable, y cree que me he vuelto loco o algo así! ¡Qué... descarada eres Serena!"_ – Pensó Calem con algo de disgusto y un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Shauna se acerco discretamente a ver la cara que ponía y sonrió por lo gracioso que se veía. Trevor y Tierno solo veían y no entendían lo que estaba pasando, pero luego pusieron su atención ya que estaba a punto de comenzar la batalla entre Gurkinn y su Lucario contra Ash y su Charizard

Para esta batalla usaremos desde el principio las Mega-Evoluciones de nuestros Pokémon. ¿Te parece bien? – Pregunto Gurkinn.

Por supuesto que sí. – Respondió Ash sonriendo con gran ánimo.

Ese es el espíritu. Ahora veamos si ese espíritu llega hasta Charizard. – Dijo Gurkinn sonriendo un poco mientras presionaba la Piedra-Llave de su Mega guante. – ¡Lucario, Mega-Evoluciona! – Toco la piedra de su guante y comenzaron a salir rayos de energía, así como de la Mega-Piedra de su Pokémon Aura, que cuando hicieron contacto se volvieron blancos y fueron hacia Lucario, envolviéndolo en una esfera brillante de energía que al desvanecerse apareció Mega-Lucario y en frente de el símbolo de la Mega-Evolución de gran tamaño por unos segundos.

¡Awrhhh...! – Grito Mega-Lucario una vez lista su transformación.

¡Muy bien, es nuestro turno Charizard! ¿¡Estás listo!? – Dijo Ash a su Pokémon, quien asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa de confianza. – ¡Piedra-Llave responde al llamado de mi corazón! ¡Charizard, Mega-Evoluciona! – Toco la piedra de su aro y salieron rayos de esta, así como de la piedra de su Pokémon Flama, que se hicieron blancos al contacto y fueron hacia Charizard, envolviéndolo en una esfera brillante de energía que al deshacerse apareció Mega-Charizard Y con el símbolo de la Mega-Evolución de un gran tamaño por unos segundos.

¡Raooooor! – Rugió Mega-Charizard Y listo para la batalla.

¡Tú comienzas, Ash! – Dijo Gurkinn.

¡De acuerdo! ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Ash.

El Pokémon Flama lanzo desde su boca una gran ráfaga de llamas hacia su oponente.

¡Usa Hueso Veloz! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

Mega-Lucario creó un hueso muy largo de energía blanco con dorado, el cual comento a hacer girar muy rápido en frente de él para bloquear el Lanzallamas de su oponente.

¡Golpe Creciente! – Ordenó Ash.

¡Bloquéalo! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

Mega-Charizard Y se lanzo a atacar a su oponente con su puño derecho envuelto en energía anaranjada. Mega-Lucario hiso un movimiento circular de derecha a izquierda con su palma izquierdo que creó una onda de energía con la que bloqueo el golpe de su oponente. El Golpe Creciente de Mega-Charizard Y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la palma del Mega Pokémon Aura. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que vieron.

¿¡Pero cómo es que pudo bloquear el ataque sin recibir ningún daño!? – Se pregunto Ash confundido así cómo su Mega Pokémon Flama.

Debes saber que cuando un Pokémon Mega-Evoluciona también aumenta su poder de la especie a la que pertenece. Lucario es el Pokémon Aura, por lo que al Mega-Evolucionar no solo su ataque y defensa aumenta, sino también el poder de su Aura aumenta. – Explico Gurkinn.

Mi abuelo siempre usa eso cuando pelea, y es algo muy frustrante. – Dijo Korrina a los demás entrenadores recordado todas las veces que batallo contra él.

Debe ser por eso que es el Gurú de la Mega-Evolución. – Dijo Clemont serio.

Espero que Ash y Charizard logren vencerlo. – Dijo Bonnie algo preocupada.

Si pudo vencer a Korrina y a su Mega-Lucario, de seguro lograra vencer a Gurkinn. – Dijo Ritchie seguro.

Pika. – Afirmó Sparky.

Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Afirmo Barry sonriendo.

De seguro lo vencerá. – Dijo Bianca alegre.

Entrenaron y se hicieron más fuertes. Ellos pueden con lo que sea. – Dijo Stephan animado.

¡Vamos, Ash y Charizard! ¡Ustedes pueden hacerlo! – Animó Serena junto con sus Pokémon y con los de su amigo.

¡Si el Aura de Lucario aumenta al Mega-Evolucionar, entonces la Flama de Charizard también aumenta de la misma forma y este ataque es una prueba de ello! ¡Charizard, usa Llamarada! – Ordenó Ash.

El Mega Pokémon Flama disparo desde su boca una gran esfera de fuego que se convirtió en un vórtice de fuego giratorio que se dirigía hacia su oponente.

¡Esquívalo con Velocidad Extrema y contraataca con Aura Esfera! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

Mega-Lucario se cargo de energía y logro evadir el ataque de su oponente con un gran salto y luego creó una esfera de energía azul entre sus manos, la cual lanzo hacia su oponente.

¡Bloquéalo! – Ordenó Ash.

Mega-Charizard Y se cubrió con sus alas, logrando detener el ataque sin recibir daño alguno, aunque al extenderlas todos vieron que los iris de su ojos se pusieron rojo y se hicieron de menor tamaño.

¡Raoooooow! – Rugió Mega-Charizard Y lanzando varios Lanzallamas a todos lados. Todos los presentes sintieron el poder que provenía del Pokémon Flama.

¡Otra vez se volvió a descontrolar! – Dijo Shauna asustada.

¡Espero que no nos lance uno de sus Lanzallamas! – Dijo Tierno nervioso. Su amigo de peli-naranja saco su libro de notas y busco entre sus apuntes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

¡Lo encontré! – Dijo Trevor con señalando con su dedo índice derecho lo que encontró. – ¡De acuerdo con mis notas sobre los movimientos que puede aprender un Charizard, entre ellos el puede usar Enfado que es un movimiento de Tipo Dragón, que hace que el usuario ataque de forma continua pero al mismo tiempo sufre de una fuerte confusión!

¡Ash, escucha! ¡Charizard está usando Enfado! ¡Debes tratar de calmarlo! – Dijo Serena llamando la atención de su amigo.

¡Pikachu Pika Pi Pikachu Pika! – Dijo Pikachu a su entrenador.

¡Debió aprender ese movimiento al Mega-Evolucionar! – Dijo Ash mientras se acercaba a su Pokémon furioso. – ¿¡Charizard, puedes escucharme!? – Su Pokémon Flama volteo a verlo con la furia que tenía en estos momentos. – ¡Escucha, no dejes que ese Enfado se apodere de ti! ¡Debes controlarlo y usarlo a tú favor! – Mega-Charizard Y escucho lo que le dijo, se calmo volviendo su ojos a su tamaño y color normal, para luego ponerse en guardia una vez más. – ¡Estamos listo, Gurkinn!

¡Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar! ¡Ahora Lucario, usa Golpe Creciente! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

El Mega Pokémon Aura se dispuso a atacar a su oponente con su puño derecho envuelto en energía anaranjada.

¡Elévate, ya! – Ordenó Ash.

Mega-Charizard Y al ver que su oponente lo iba a atacar extendió su grandes alas y de un bote salió disparado hacia el cielo evitando el ataque de Mega-Lucario.

¡Síguelo con Velocidad Extrema y luego usa Aura Esfera! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

Mega-Lucario se cargo de energía y se lanzo hacia el cielo con un gran salto mientras cargaba una esfera de energía azul entre sus palmas, la cual lanzo hacia su oponente.

¡Intercéptalo con Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Ash.

Mega-Charizard Y lanzo una potente ráfaga de llamas que anulo el ataque del Mega Pokémon Aura, generando una gran cantidad de humo.

¡Desciende y usa Golpe Creciente! – Ordenó Ash.

El Mega Pokémon Flama deshizo con sus alas la capa de humo y se lanzo a golpear a su oponente con su puño derecho envuelto en energía anaranjada.

¡Bloquéalo pronto! – Ordenó Gurkinn.

Mega-Lucario trato de protegerse con sus puños del ataque de su oponente, pero era difícil estando en medio del aire. Al momento de recibir el golpe de Mega-Charizard Y fue enviado a toda velocidad directo hacia la cima de la Torre Maestra. El Mega Pokémon Aura se levanto, pero recibió bastante daño del ataque, el Mega Pokémon Flama volvió hacia donde estaba su oponente esperando a la siguiente orden de su entrenador.

Muy bien. Es todo. – Dijo Gurkinn sonriendo un poco pientras se acercaba a su Pokémon, quien volvió a su forma normal. – Ya vi lo que quería ver. Hicieron un buen trabajo los dos.

Gracias, Gurkinn. – Dijo Ash acercándose a su Pokémon quien también volvía a la normalidad. – Y gracias a ti también, Charizard.

Raor. – Dijo Charizard con una sonrisa.

Pika Pika. – Dijo Pikachu acercándose y subiendo al hombro derecho de su entrenador. Los demás Pokémon del azabache se acercaron junto con todos sus amigos.

¡Eso fue algo completamente fuera de este mundo! ¡Quisiera darte una multa pero no lo hare por que disfrute mucho de ver una batalla como esta! – Dijo Barry muy emocionado.

¡Estoy de acuerdo con Barry fue algo asombroso! – Dijo Bianca muy emocionada.

¡Esa fue una batalla realmente increíble! ¡Tienes un Pokémon muy asombroso! – Dijo Stephan animado.

¡Estoy de acuerdo con, Stalin! ¡Eso fue realmente increíble! – Dijo Ritchie animado.

Pikachu. – Afirmo Sparky.

Ese no es mi nombre, pero que importa ahora. – Dijo Stephan molesto pero luego volvió a estar alegre.

¡Esa batalla fue una de las más asombrosas que jamás haya visto! – Dijo Shauna muy alegre.

¡Estoy, de acuerdo! ¡Ha sido una de las batallas más emocionante de todas! – Dijo Tierno muy animado.

¡Fue tanto entretenida como esclarecedora! – Dijo Trevor tomando apuntes en su libro de notas.

Estoy de acuerdo con ellos y tú y Charizard lo hicieron increíble. – Dijo Clemont con una sonrisa.

¡Estaba algo asustada, pero ahora estoy muy feliz! – Dijo Bonnie saltando de la alegría.

¡Dedenne ne! – Dijo Dedenne del mismo modo.

Fue una increíble batalla la que dieron, chicos. – Felicito Serena a su amigo.

Muchas gracias, amigos. – Agradeció Ash a todos sus amigos, en lo que comenzó a reír seguido por todos los demás incluso por sus Pokémon, a excepción de Paul, Trip, Calem y los Pokémon de estos.

¿Quisiera hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Paul llamando la atención de todos.

¿Y cuál es? – Pregunto Gurkinn muy serió.

¿Cómo se logra la Mega-Evolución? – Pregunto Paul serio.

Esa es una buena pregunta. – Dijo Gurkinn mientras veía el atardecer. – Para lograr la Mega-Evolución se necesitan dos cosas que son muy importantes. Una son las piedras especiales que requieren el entrenador y lo otro que debe llevar el Pokémon mientras sea de su mismo tipo.

Y hablando de piedras. ¿No tiene más de esas Mega-Piedras aquí? – Pregunto Trip serio.

Es cierto. Sabe yo tengo un Heracross. – Dijo Barry.

Poseo un Aggron en casa. – Dijo Paul.

Y yo un Charizard. – Dijo Ritchie.

Eso quisiera, pero la única Mega-Piedra que poseo es Lucarita de mi Lucario. Las otras Mega-Piedras que tenía, ahora las poseen el Lucario de Korrina, el de Ash y ahora la Charizardita que encontré hace unos meses atrás ahora pertenece al Charizard de Ash. – Respondió Gurkinn.

¿Entonces no tiene más Mega-Piedras? – Pregunto Bianca.

No. – Respondió Gurkinn. Esto decepciono a muchos.

¿Entonces cuál es esa otra cosa que se necesita para la Mega-Evolución? ¿Y cómo se consigue? – Pregunto Paul serio.

Es algo que no puedes conseguir a si de simple, se consigue con tus Pokémon y con mucho tiempo. – Respondió Gurkinn.

Es entrenamiento. ¿No? Qué simple. – Dijo Paul muy seguro.

Estoy de acuerdo, si me lo preguntan eso es muy sencillo. – Dijo trip algo incierto.

Que otra cosas se necesita. Ya una tiene las Mega-Piedras y listo, no se necesita nada más. – Dijo Calem algo tranquilo.

¡IDIOTAS! – Grito Gurkinn molesto. Esto asusta a todos e incluso a los Pokémon. – ¡Creen que con solo entrenar o con tener las Mega-Piedras necesarias se puede conseguir la Mega-Evolución, así de simple! ¡Qué necios! ¡Aunque consigan hacer que la Mega-Evolución se efectué, jamás serán capaces de controlarla sino dejan esa idea de solo poder y se concentra en lo que es más importante!

¿¡Qué es lo que quiere decir con eso!? – Pregunto Serena asustada.

Creó que Korrina puede explicarles esto mejor que yo. – Respondió Gurkinn sin dejar de ver el atardecer.

Lo que mi abuelo quiere decir, es que uno puede hacer que su Pokémon Mega-Evolucione, pero eso no significa que sea capaz de dominarla. – Dijo Korrina a lo que todos se pusieron muy atentos. – Como se dijo antes, la Mega-Evolución es una evolución más allá de los límites y con ello el poder que reciben los Pokémon es aun más grande que el que tenían antes en su forma normal. Puede hacer que el Pokémon pierda el control y se comporte de una forma completamente errática y descontrolada, sino no se tiene un fuerte vínculo entre entrenador y Pokémon. Que eso la otra cosa más importante para realizar la Mega-Evolución.

¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver el vínculo entre entrenador y Pokémon con la Mega-Evolución? – Pregunto Trip muy serio.

Pues mucho. La Piedra-Llave transmite los sentimientos del entrenador y los convierte en energía que va hacia la Mega-Piedra del Pokémon y esta a su vez emana energía que va al encuentro con la energía proveniente de la Piedra-Llave para luego combinarse y regresar hacia la Mega-Piedra del Pokémon y realizar la Mega-Evolución, sino el vínculo entre entrenador y Pokémon es fuete entonces el Pokémon será capaz de controlar el poder de la Mega-Evolución y usarlo al máximo de su capacidad, encaso de que el vínculo sea débil el Pokémon no será capaz de controlar ese poder y estará fuera de control y atacara sin compasión alguna a sus oponentes. – Explicó Korrina con la vista algo baja.

Korrina. ¿Eso ya te había pasado antes? – Pregunto Serena algo nerviosa.

A decir verdad, sí. Eso ya me había pasado antes. – Respondió Korrina sorprendió a todos menos a su abuelo y a sus Pokémon. – Verán desde que era una niña he tenido a mí Lucario desde que era un pequeño Riolu y siempre hemos estado juntos, compartiendo muchas cosas y a veces teniendo uno que otro des acuerdo, pero siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos. Cuando comencé a crecer y Riolu evoluciono a Lucario, mi abuelo me dio mi Mega-Guante, Lucario y yo salimos en un viaje para un entrenamiento especial y poder conseguir la Mega-Piedra especial para él, la Lucarita. – Explico.

¿Y en qué consistía ese entrenamiento especial? – Pregunto Bonnie curiosa.

Consistía en que debíamos vencer a cien Pokémon distintos y tener una huella de cada uno de ellos en un libro que tengo guardado en mi cuarto. – Respondió Korrina. – Después de dos años de muchas batallas logramos completar el libro y nos fuimos a Pueblo Geosenge, a buscar la Lucarita en la montaña que estaba cerca del pueblo y en una cueva secreta, Lucario encontró lo que estábamos buscando desde hace tiempo, pero primero debíamos vencer al guardia de la piedra que era el Blaziken de mi abuelo. Al principio fue difícil combatir con el pero al final logramos vencerlo y conseguimos la Lucarita.

Encontraste la Mega-Piedra que buscaba, ahora dinos lo que paso cuando Mega-Evolucionaste a tu Pokémon. – Dijo Paul perdiendo algo la paciencia.

La primera vez que Lucario Mega-Evoluciono parecía estar bien hasta el momento en que entablamos una batalla con una entrenador y su Slaking que traía consigo. Todo iba bien hasta que Lucario se enfureció y perdió el control, ataco salvajemente a Slaking, dejándolo gravemente herido de no ser por el Lucario de mi abuelo que logro detener al mío, las cosas hubieran sido peor. Luego de que mi Lucario se recuperara del cansancio, mi abuelo nos reto a una batalla usado la Mega-Evolución desde el principio, pero las cosas volvieron a salir mal y perdiomos. Mi abuelo dijo que necesitábamos entrenamiento y nos mando a las Montañas Must, donde conocimos a Maple, quien fue Maestra de mí abuelo cuando era joven y a su Mawile que también puede Mega-Evolucionar. Nos enfrentamos en una batalla usando la Mega-Evolución, Lucario volvió a perder el control y perdimos la batalla, entonces Maple vio lo que estaba mal y decidió imponernos su entrenamiento para poder dominar la Mega-Evolución. – Conto Korrina.

¿Cómo fue ese entrenamiento que les dio? – Pregunto Ash.

El entrenamiento fue hacer arreglos florales juntos. – Respondió korrina. Al escuchar esto, todos se cayeron de forma graciosa excepto Gurkinn, Paul, Trip y Calem.

¿¡Arreglos florales!? ¿¡Es enserio!? – Dijo Trip irritado.

¿¡Acaso es una especie de mala broma!? – Dijo Paul algo molesto.

Eso yo pensé. – Respondió Korrina. – Al empezar los arreglos, Maple veía las flores que usábamos para los arreglos y decía que no estaban bien ya que Lucario y yo no estábamos unidos y no lo hacíamos juntos, conforme pasaban los días comenzamos a trabajar juntos con gran esfuerzo en los arreglos que hacíamos hasta que un día encontramos unos Lirios del Valle que usábamos en nuestros arreglos, Maple se veía muy complacida con todo nuestro esfuerzo y cuando llego en momento de intentar la Mega-Evolución una vez más, Lucario tenía aun más control que antes, pero por unos instantes perdió el control e intento atacarme, logre detenerlo con una pulsera hecha de Lirios del Valle, los cuales le hicieron recordar todo el entrenamiento que hemos hecho juntos durante mucho tiempo y una vez que Lucario recupero el control logro no solo dominar el poder de la Mega-Evolución, sino que también logro aprender Aura Esfera. Una vez que terminamos nuestro entrenamiento con Maple volvimos a Ciudad Yantra para que tomar mi merecido lugar como Líder de Gimnasio. – Saco de su bolcillo derecho de su falda la pulsera hecha de Lirios del Valle.

¿Esa es la pulsera hecha de flores que tenías cuando entrenabas en las Montañas Must? – Pregunto Ash.

Así es. Cada vez que veo esta pulsera recuerdo todo el esfuerzo que Lucario y yo hicimos para llegar hasta donde estamos. – Respondió Korrina con una sonrisa. – Y claro que luego de todo eso, logre conocer a Machoke, Mienfoo y Hawlucha con quienes también comparto vínculos fuertes, diferentes al que tengo con Lucario, pero igual de importantes. ¿No es así amigos? – Todos su Pokémon le dan un gran abrazo a su entrenadora y este corresponde al gesto entre sus risas.

Espero que hayan aprendido todo lo que querían saber sobre la Mega-Evolución. – Dijo Gurkinn volviendo a ver al grupo de jóvenes.

Sí. Hemos aprendido mucho de ustedes. Muchas gracias. – Dijo Ash haciendo una reverencia de respecto así como sus amigos y sus Pokémon.

No hay de que Ash. Ahora, debes prometerme que cuidaras y formaras un fuerte vínculo con el Lucario que te hemos dado. – Dijo Gurkinn con una pequeña sonrisa.

Claro, y puede apostar a que lograremos. – Dijo Ash muy determinado. Su nuevo Lucario asintió con la cabeza.

Entre todo la charla que había, Korrina llamo secretamente a Serena con quién fue a la habitación donde su abuelo guarda las Piedras-Llave, ambas estaban acompañadas por sus Pokémon.

¿Ocurre algo Korrina? – Pregunto Serena confundida.

Serena dime. ¿Cuál es tu meta? Ósea a que te dedicas. – Pregunto Korrina.

Quiero ser la Bastión de Batalla de mayor rango en Kalos y ser también la Idol No 1 – Respondió Serena.

Bueno. En ese caso, me gustaría darte esto. – Dijo Korrina dándole un Mega-Aro con su Piedra-Llave en ella.

¿¡Un Mega-Aro!? ¿¡Pero que no debo primero tener una batalla de gimnasio contigo y salir vencedora!? – Pregunto Serena aun más confundida.

Sí, lo sé. Pero después de ver lo que hiciste para ayudarnos a proteger las Piedras-Llaves y proteger a tu Fennekin. Creo que eres merecedora de esta gran responsabilidad que te encargo, claro que deberás encontrar y capturar un Pokémon que pueda Mega-Evolucionar y formar un fuerte vínculo con él, pero cómo veo tus Pokémon te quieren mucho y eres muy unida a cada uno de ellos, no creo que sea problema para ti lograr esto. ¿Qué es lo que dices? – Dijo Korrina ofreciéndole el Mega-Aro que tenía en las manos.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía la oportunidad de descubrir un poder más allá de cualquier otro que haya conocido antes. Tenía sus dudas sobre sí podía o no aceptar esta oferta, pero al ver a cada uno de sus Pokémon a su lado con miradas de fe en que ella lo podía lograr, lo pensó y entonces llego a una decisión.

De acuerdo, Korrina. Lo hare. – Dijo Serena tomando el Mega-Aro que le da su amiga. – Encontrare un Pokémon y formare un fuerte vínculo con él para que pueda Mega-Evolucionar. Te lo aseguro. – Guardo el Mega-Aro.

Korrina al ver la determinación de su amiga, supo que podía confiar en ella para esta labor y que lo conseguiría.

Más tarde todos estaban en el Centro Pokémon en una fiesta para celebrar la victoria de Ash en el torneo y ante Korrina, a excepción de Paul y Trip quienes se habían ido a entrenar para desafiar a la Líder del Gimnasio en otra ocasión. Clemont, Shauna, Bianca, Barry, Calem, Ritchie y Trevor estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras tenían una agradable conversación; Ash, Stephan y Tierno tenía una competencia de ver quién podía comer más; Bonnie estaba ocupada dándole de comer a Dedenne; Los Pokémon también disfrutaban de la comida; Serena estaba en la cocina preparando unos bocadillos para después de la cena, una vez que termino paso a traer el postre para todos y algo especial para el azabache y sus Pokémon.

¡Ta-Da! Les traje a todos unos macarrones con te que hice para todos. – Dijo Serena poniendo la bandeja con los bocadillos y el te sobre la mesa. – Y unos Poké Puffs para nuestros Pokémon unos especiales para los Pokémon de Ash, por el duro trabajo que hicieron hoy día, también para darle la bienvenida a Lucario y claro unas galletas para su entrenador. – Repartió los Poké Puffs a cada uno de los Pokémon que habían al lado de la mesa unos extras para los del azabache y las galletas para él.

Muchas gracias, Serena. – Dijo Ash sonriendo mientras sacaba una de las galletas. Sus Pokémon también le agradecieron. Al momento de que le dieron la primer mordida a sus postres. – Serena... Estas galletas que hiciste son las más ricas que haya probado jamás – Dio una gran sonrisa mientras comía las demás. A sus Pokémon también les encanto los Poké Puffs que les preparo, incluso Lucario estaba encantado por el sabor de ellos.

Qué bueno que te gustaron y si quieres más me avisas. – Dijo Serena sonriendo con un leven sonrojo en sus mejillas. El azabache y sus Pokémon asintieron con la cabeza.

Si le vas a dar todo eso, apuesto a que Ash terminara igual de gordo que un Snorlax. – Dijo Calem algo aburrido.

Imagine que dirías algo así. Por lo que también hice para todos los demás, solo en caso de que alguien quiera. – Dijo Serena mientras repartía bolsas de galletas a cada uno de sus amigos. Todos les agradecieron por su gentil gesto de de prepararle esos bocadillos. Luego se sentó al lado izquierdo de Ash mientras miraba como sus amigos disfrutaban de las galletas que hiso.

El azabache se detuvo de terminarse sus galletas y decidió compartir las que le quedaban a la peli-miel, quien acepto comerse algunas con él con una sonrisa. A muchos de los que conocían a Ash desde hace tiempo, les pareció increíble que compartiera sus galletas con alguien aunque a Calem esto no parecía agradarle, pero se distrajo de esto al ver que Shauna quería ofrecer las galletas que le sobra, por lo que acepto comérselas en silencio mientras ella sonreía a gusto con esto.

Mientras tanto en la Torre Maestra, Gurkinn estaba en el cuarto donde estaban las Piedras-Llave revisaba que no faltara nada hasta que noto algo.

¡KORRINA! – Grito Gurkinn llamando a su nieta.

¿¡Qué pasa abuelo!? ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo Korrina entrando a la habitación en donde estaba su abuelo.

Quiero saber. ¿En donde esta uno de los tres Mega-Aros que fabricamos hace poco? Que yo sepa uno de ellos le pertenece ahora a Ash. Por lo que nos quedan dos, pero extrañamente uno de ellos desapareció y ahora nos queda uno. ¿Quiero saber que le paso a ese Mega-Aro? – Pregunto Gurkinn algo molesto.

De... Seguro que el Equipo Flama se llevo uno de ellos... Jiji... – Dijo Korrina tratando de mentir pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Sabes mientras yo buscaba las Mega-Piedras para Ash y su Charizard, vi que no habían tocado ninguno de los Mega-Aros e incluso seguían allí cuando volví por el collar para su Pokémon. – Dijo Gurkinn de forma seria, a lo que su nieta decidió decirle la verdad.

Huuuihhh... De acuerdo. El Mega-Aro que desapareció, en realidad se lo di a Serena, porque pensé que ella sería capaz de dominar la Mega-Evolución, después de... – Explico Korrina lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

¿Serena, eh? Dime. ¿Es la chica que arriesgo su vida para poder salvar la vida de su Fennekin? – Pregunto Gurkinn. Su nieto solo afirmo moviendo con la cabeza. El Gurú de la Mega-Evolución fue esta un cajón en su escritorio, donde guardaba una Poké-Bola con una especie de brazalete negro con detalles naranjas y una piedra esférica de una celeste muy claro con un símbolo de ADN de colores Rojo, Rojo Carmesí y Gris. – Esto es algo que mantuve en secreto durante un corte tiempo. Y ya que confías en Serena para esto, creo que esta sería una buena prueba para ella. ¿No lo crees? – Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Korrina sonrió y asintió con lo cabeza sabiendo lo que su abuelo estaba planeando.

Al pasar de la noche a la mañana. Durante las dos de la tarde, Gurkinn mando a una Pidgeot que cargaba en su espalda una mochila en la que llevaba una caja que contenía la Poké-Bola y la Mega-Piedra que saco del cajón en la noche anterior. El Pidgeot fue con rumbo hacia el Catillo de los Bastión de Batalla en la ruta 12, la misma ruta por la que Ash y sus amigos iban hacia Ciudad Tempera. Una vez que llego a castillo, el Duque Turner recibió el paquete sorpresa y viendo de quien era la nota, supo que ya tenía el premio indicado para el torneo de mañana. Al día siguiente se realizo el torneo de los Bastión de Batalla y una vez terminado el evento, el Duque Turner le escribió una carta que Pidgeot entrego a Gurkinn al anochecer de ese mismo día.

¡Abuelo! – Dijo Korrina llamando a Gurkinn mientras sostenía la carta en su mano izquierda. – Llego esto para ti.

El Gurú de la Mega-Evolución tomo la carta, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta. Su cara paso de serio a una levemente sorprendida por la información de la carta.

Bien, Korrina. Al parecer Serena logro ganar el torneo, fue ascendida de Baronesa a Vizcondesa y consiguió ganar al Scyther con su Mega-Piedra en el proceso. Estoy muy impresionado. – Dijo Gurkinn sonriendo.

Yo sabía que ella sería capaz de hacerlo. Ahora, solo debe hacer que Scyther evolucione a Scizor mientras forman un fuerte vínculo los dos juntos, para que luego este Mega-Evolucione en Mega-Scizor. – Dijo Korrina muy animada.

Eso espero, Korrina. Eso espero. – Dijo Gurkinn satisfecho por lo que ocurrió. – Pero a la próximo vez que quieras darle a alguien un Mega-Aro. Me avisas. ¿De acuerdo? – Se puso muy serio y autoritario, asustando a su nieto.

Sí. Abuelito. – Afirmo Korrina algo nerviosa y asustada.

Ahora que varios de los secreto de la Mega-Evolución han sido compartidos con nuestros héroes, las cosas serán muy diferentes de aquí en adelante para todos ellos y esto es algo que tendrán en mente por mucho.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este nuevo fics que les presento.**

**Ahora les voy a dejar un pequeña trivia de preguntas sobre este fic:**

**Primero. ¿Quién es el entrenador que menciono Korrina en la historia, al cual posee un Charizard que al Mega-Evolucionar se convierte en un Tipo Fuego y Dragón?**

**Segundo. ¿Por qué razón el Charizard de Ash se salió de control una vez más durante su batalla contra Gurkinn y su Mega-Lucario?**

**Tercero. ¿Cuál es el objeto que le da Korrina a Serena, y que luego la peli-miel le muestra a sus amigos durante el capítulo 10 de Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos?**

**Y Cuarto. ¿Cuál es el Pokémon que estaba en la Poké-Bola que fue entregada junto la Mega-Piedra al Duque Turner de Castillo de Bastión de Batalla en la ruta 12?**

**Dejen sus respuestas aquí en los reviews para que yo los vea y sepa que les gusto el capítulo.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que me siguen y apoyan en todo esto. Me alegra que les gusten mis historias y espero que puedan seguirme en mis futuras historias.**

**Y nos vemos en la próxima historia de este nuevo fic y bueno ahora yo me voy a dormir porque en donde yo vivo ya es muy tarde y me estoy muriendo de sueño.**

**¡AHHHHH! ¡QUE SUEÑO, YA MATENME ANTES DE QUE ME CONVIERTA EN UNA ZOMBI COME LIBROS!**

**Chua. Chau...**


	2. Rivales

**Hola**

**Ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que estrene el primer capítulo de este fic, que está ligado a mi primer fic, pero con la diferencia de que en este fic tiene una función de contar historias especiales que ocurren fuera del primero, aclarando uno que otro hueco en el primero, como OVA por así decirlo.**

**Y sin más espera les presento el segundo capítulo de esta colección de historias al azar.**

**Post-Data: Pokémon no me pertenece. (Como si eso no lo hubieran escuchado antes)**

* * *

Historias de Pokémon XY

Capítulo 2: Rivales

Estas son algunas historias que cuentan un poco sobre lo que ha sido de los rivales de Ash Ketchum, luego de que estos participaran en sus respectivas ligas. Recorremos las regiones de Kanto, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, para ver que asido de ellos antes de que decidieran comenzar sus búsquedas por las medallas de gimnasio de Kalos y entrar a la Liga Pokémon.

Empezaremos con la región de Kanto, donde un chico de la misma edad del azabache que tiene un Pikachu con unos flequillos en la cabeza. Su nombre es Ritchie y junto a su Pikachu, Sparky y el resto de sus Pokémon han visitado lugares y conocido a mucha gente distinta a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Ahora Ritchie ha regresado a su hogar en Ciudad Frotomar en Kanto.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. ¿No, Sparky? – Pregunto Ritchie a su Pokémon, quien estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras iban por las calles de su ciudad natal.

Pika. – Afirmo Sparky sonriendo.

Es increíble cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que iniciamos nuestro viaje. – Comento Ritchie haciendo menoría de todas las cosas que vivió antes de convertirse en entrenador Pokémon.

Al cabo llego a su casa, que es un edificio pequeño de ocho pisos de alto y él vivía en el segundo piso en un apartamento con su madre.

¡Hola, mamá ya llegue! – Dijo Ritchie abriendo la puerta y entrando en el apartamento.

¡Ritchie, hijito! – Dijo su madre, que era una mujer de edad como de treinta años. Piel blanca, cabello lacio color avellana con unos flequillos que van asía los ojos, que eran de color azul y labios pintados de rojo claro. Vestía una camisa manga larga color fucsia unas rayas delgada lavada en las mangas y cerca del cuello, una falda larga color lavanda, un delantal y pantuflas blancas. Salió de la cocina para ver con alegría a su hijo. – ¡Que alegría verte, hijito! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, mi niño especial! – Lo abrazo muy fuerte que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Mamá... no... res.. piro... – Dijo Ritchie casi sin aíre.

¡Ay! Perdóname Ritchie. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Has crecido mucho desde entonces. – Dijo su madre dejando a abrazar a su hijo. – ¡Sparky! ¡Qué alegría verte! – Abrazo al Pokémon del castaño.

¡Pikachu! – Dijo Sparky feliz correspondiendo el abrazo.

La misma de siempre. – Dijo Ritchie recuperando el aliento. El Pokémon Ratón subió nuevamente al hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Supongo, que al entrenador viajero y su pequeño compañero, quisieran acompañarme a almorzar en este momento. – Sugirió su madre.

Sí, mamá. – Respondió Ritchie sonriendo mientras la seguía a la cocina.

En la mesa, el castaño le conto de sus aventuras mientras comía en la mesa al almuerzo que preparaba su mamá y Sparky comía en un tazón en el suelo su comida Pokémon.

Así que viste una gran cantidad de Pokémon durante tú viaje. Me sorprende que vieras a Moltres, Celebi, un Lugia bebé y su padre. – Dijo su madre mientras preparaba algo más de comida.

Así es mamá, asido un buen viaje incluso hice que mi Eevee evolucionara en un Jolteon y decidí llamarlo Volt. – Comento Ritchie comiendo algo de su comida.

Me parece un buen nombre para un Pokémon como Jolteon. Y dime. ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado hacer? – Pregunto su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa a comer con su hijo.

A decir verdad. No tengo nada planeado por el momento. – Respondió Ritchie algo avergonzado.

Descuida ya sabrás que hacer después. – Comento su madre comido de su plato.

Pikachu Pika. – Afirmo Sparky terminado su comida.

Tienes razón. Ya veré que hacer, pero mientras estoy aquí creo que voy a pasear un rato por la ciudad. – Dijo Ritchie terminado de comer.

Es una buena idea hijo, y de paso querrás darme tú ropa para lavarla. – Dijo su madre terminado de comer.

Sí mamá, voy por ella a mi cuarto. Vamos Sparky. – Dijo Ritchie llevando su plato al fregadero y dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Una vez en su cuarto, ve su cama en el lado derecho cerca de la ventana, el escritorio con sus libros en el otro lado y un estante con sus medallas de gimnasio y unos premios que gano en pequeños torneos de batalla. Al verlos sintió que había dejado un poco de lado lo que quería hacer, pero decidió no pensar en eso y prosiguió a hacer lo que su madre le dijo.

Más tarde ese mismo día Ritchie se encontraba paseando por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza de su ciudad, donde se sentó en una banca con Sparky sentándose a su izquierda mientras veía las Poké-Bolas de sus demás Pokémon.

Sabes, Sparky. – Dijo Ritchie sin dejar de ver sus Poké-Bolas. – Hemos estado viajando por un largo tiempo, y solo hemos participado de una Liga Pokémon en todo este tiempo. Vimos toda clase de Pokémon en todo este tiempo y quiero seguir haciéndolo, pero también quiero convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon. Así que vamos a ir en un viaje a otra región y ganaremos la Liga Pokémon de ella misma. – Comento decidido mientras guardaba sus Poké-Bolas.

¡Pika Pikachu! – Afirmo Sparky con determinación.

Ahora solo hay que decidir a qué región vamos ir esta vez. – Dijo Ritchie algo pensativo.

Oye, chico. – Dijo un joven de unos veinte años de edad. Piel broceada, cabello marrón melenudo lacio y ojos del mismo color solo que algo más claros. Vestía una camisa roja, short color marrón, zapatos rojos algo viejos, una pulsera roja muy delgada en su mano derecha y llevaba en su espalda una gran mochila de viaje amarilla con negro. – Escuche que buscas una región a la cual viajar. Por qué no vas a Kalos que es de donde vengo y mi nombre es Carlo. – Presentándose.

Hola, Carlo. Yo soy Ritchie y el es mi amigo Sparky. – Se presento Ritchie.

Pikachu. – Saludo Sparky.

Es un gusto conocerlos. ¿Qué tal si tenemos una batalla uno contra uno? – Sugirió Carlo.

¡Claro! ¡Me gustaría ver que Pokémon tienes! – Acepto Ritchie emocionado.

Buscaron una arena de batalla en el parque. Carlo estaba en el lado izquierdo y Ritchie con Sparky en el lado izquierdo. Algunas personas cerca se acercaron para ver el encuentro.

¡Ahora! ¡Gogoat, ve! – Dijo Carlo lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Gohh! – Dijo Gogoat saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Increíble! ¡Jamás había visto a ese Pokémon! – Dijo Ritchie muy sorprendido, así como Sparky y las personas que lo vieron.

¡No te moleste en sacar tú Pokédex! ¡Este es uno de los muchos Pokémon que se encuentran en la Región de Kalos! – Informo Carlo.

¡Muy bien! ¡Zippo, ve! – Dijo Ritchie lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Charmeleon! – Dijo Zippo (El aquel entonces era un Charmeloen) listo para la batalla.

¡Muy bien! ¡Gogoat, usa Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Carlo.

¡Zippo, usa Lanzallamas! – Ordenó Ritchie.

El Pokémon Montura desde en frente de su boca lanzo una esfera verde de energía contra su oponente, mientras que el Pokémon Flama lanzo desde su boca una ráfaga de llamas hacia su oponente. Ambos ataques colisionaron entre sí, cancelándose y generando mucho humo.

¡As Aéreo! – Ordenó Carlo. Gogoat a gran velocidad golpeo de lleno a Zippo, antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, causándole algo de daño.

¡Vamos Zippo, usa Mega Golpe! – Ordenó Ritchie. El Pokémon Flama se lanzo a golpear a su oponente con su puño derecho lleno de energía de fuego.

¡Detenlo con Látigo Cepa! – Ordenó Carlo. Del cuello de Gogoat salieron dos lianas que huso para agarrar el brazo derecho de Zippo y levantándolo en el aíre. – ¡Estréllalo contra el suelo, Gogoat! – El Pokémon Montura azoto con fuerza a su oponente contra el suelo, causándole bastante daño.

¡Vamos Zippo, levántate! – Alentó Ritchie a su Pokémon.

¡Pika Pikachu! – Alentó Sparky a su amigo.

¡Char-Meleon! – Grito Zippo, empezando a brillar, lo que significa que estaba evolucionando. Su cuerpo creció mucho, su cuello se alargo, su único cuerno en la cabeza se volvió en dos cuernos, le crecieron dos grandes alas con unos cuernos saliendo en medio de ellas. Sus garras se volvieron dedos con garras filosas. El color de su cuerpo se volvió naranja con crema y azul en sus alas. Una vez que termino de evolucionar se convirtió en un gran Charizard. – ¡Raooor!

¡Increíble! ¡Zippo evoluciono de Charmeleon a Charizard! – Dijo Ritchie emocionado. Su Pokémon Flama evolucionado lanzo una potente ráfaga de llamas hacia su oponente, dándole de lleno y causándole mucho daño.

¡Arriba Gogoat, usa Chupacuernos! – Ordenó Carlo.

¡Zippo usa tu nuevo movimiento, Ataque Ala! – Ordenó Ritchie.

El Pokémon Montura se lanzo al ataque con sus cuernos rodéalos de energía verde para golpear a su oponente, mientras el Pokémon Flama se lanzo al ataque con sus alas resplandeciendo. Ambos Pokémon iban a impactar con sus ataques, pero el ala izquierda de Zippo impacto de lleno en la cabeza de Gogoat, cansándole mucho daño y dejándolo completamente debilitado.

¡Bien hecho, Zippo! ¡Lo hiciste! – Felicito Ritchie abrazando a su Pokémon.

¡Pika! – Dijo Sparky sobre el hombro de su amigo.

¡Raor! – Dijo Zippo feliz.

Te felicito por tú victoria y por tú nuevo Pokémon, Ritchie. – Dijo Carlo acercándose con Gogoat a felicitar a su amigo.

Muchas gracias, Carlos. – Dijo Ritchie. – Oye. ¿En la Región de Kalos, hay una Liga Pokémon? – Pregunto.

Pues sí. Incluso hay un Alto Mando y un Campeón. – Respondió Carlo sonriendo. – Estoy seguro de que te va encantar Kalos, hay una gran variedad de Pokémon que de seguro no has visto antes. – Agrego.

De eso no hay ninguna duda. – Dijo Ritchie con una sonrisa de determinación.

Muy bien. Yo continuare mi viaje por Kanto, y cuando puedas ve a Kalos y consigue las ocho medallas de gimansio que necesitaras para entrar a la Liga Pokémon. Adiós Ritchie. – Se despidió Carlo dándole la mano a su amigo antes de irse.

Adiós Carlo y muchas gracias por la información. – Se despidió Ritchie estrechado la mano del viajero antes de que se fuera. Cuando se fue el castaño vio a sus dos Pokémon con decisión. – Muy bien. Ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer. – Le dijo determinado a su Pokémon. Quienes asintieron positivamente.

Esa noche en su casa. El castaño estaba cenando con su madre y su Pokémon Ratón, contándole sobre sus próximos planes.

¿Así quieres ir a la Región de Kalos? ¿Eh? – Pregunto su madre algo sorprendida.

Sí, y pienso ir lo más pronto posible. – Respondió Ritchie.

¿Lo más pronto posible? – Pregunto su madre perpleja.

Así es. Vi todos los premios que he ganado y sé que puedo hacer algo mejor que todo eso. Sin mencionar, que siento que he dejado de lado mí sueño de convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon. Ya es hora de que valla por él. – Respondió Ritchie con determinación.

Entiendo. – Dijo su madre sonriendo. – Es muy importante que sigas tú sueño. Por eso, voy a conseguirte un boleto para el próximo vuelo con destino a Kalos. Mañana.

¿¡De verdad!? – Pregunto Ritchie sorprendido. Su madre asintió. – ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! – Le agradeció.

Al terminar la cena. Todos se fueron a dormir y a la mañana siguiente fueron al aeropuerto para conseguir un boleto de ida para el próximo vuelo a la Región Kalos, el cual partía esa misma tarde.

Llevas contigo todo lo que necesitas para tú viaje. ¿No Ritchie? – Pregunto su madre.

Así es. Me asegure de llevar todo lo que necesito. A demás, de que llevo conmigo a Sparky y al resto de mis Pokémon. – Respondió Ritchie sonriendo.

Eso lo sé. Sparky cuida bien de él. ¿Sí? – Le pidió su madre al Pokémon de este.

Pika Pikachu. – Respondió Sparky sonriendo mientras estaba sobre el hombro derecho de su entrenador.

"_El próximo vuelo con destino a Ciudad Luminalia en la Regió Kalos, está a punto de despegar. Les pedimos a los pasajeros que vallan a la puerta siete, para abordar el avión con este destino."_ – Informó la anunciadora.

Bueno, ya me voy. Adiós, mamá. Gracias por todo tú apoyo. – Se despidió Ritchie dándole un abrazo a su madre.

Adiós, Ritchie y buena suerte en tu viaje. – Dijo su madre abrazándolo, para luego deshacer el abrazo y ver a su hijo correr hacia su vuelo. – ¡Llámame cuando llegues! ¡Y prométeme que te alejaras de los problemas! – Grito llamando su atención.

¡Lo hare! ¡Aunque no creo poder alejarme de ellos! ¡Pero estaré bien, te lo prometo! ¡Adiós! – Dijo Ritchie mientras se iba al avión.

¡Pikachu! – Se despidió Sparky.

¡Adiós hijito! – Grito su madre antes de que abordara el avión.

Y así, Ritchie, Junto con Sparky, Zippo y el resto de sus Pokémon se embarcan en una nueva aventura, sin saber las aventuras que les esperan y las sorpresas que le aguarda la región Kalos.

En la Región de Sinnoh, en Ciudad Veilstone. Paul un joven entrenador que tras participar en la Liga Pokémon del Valle Lily, solicito una batalla contra Brandon, una de los cerebros de la frontera, conocido como el Rey de la Pirámide. En su batalla, Paul usa a su Electivire, Magmortar, Ursaring, Torterra, Weavile y Honchkrow que son sus Pokémon más fuertes, pero Brandon tenía un nuevo Pokémon que era sumamente fuerte, él cual derroto sin mucha dificultad a cada una de sus Pokémon. A pesar de su derrota, Brandon reconoció que Paul se había hecho más fuerte que antes, pero que todavía le falta mucho para poder vencerlo. Ahora, Paul se encuentra entrenado a sus Pokémon, pero en su cabeza ronda la duda sobre qué es lo que le hace falta para ser más fuerte.

¡Muy bien, es todo por hoy! ¡Descansen! – Dijo Paul a todos sus Pokémnon que estaban entrenando como siempre. El peli-morado se fue a dentro de su casa, pero antes de que entrara fue detenido por una de sus Pokémon.

¿Vire Electivire? – Pregunto Electivire.

Está bien, Electivire. Todos lo hicieron bien. – Respondió Paul continuado con su camino hacia su casa.

Oye, Paul. ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento de hoy? – Pregunto Reggie sentado en el sofá.

Igual que siempre, Reggie. – Respondió Paul apático.

Sabes, Paul. Desde que volviste a perder contra Brandon, te has quedado aquí solo a entrenar a tus Pokémon y no has planeado en hacer otro viaje, atrapar nuevos Pokémon, conseguir medallas y participar en alguna Liga Regional. Entonces. ¿Qué lo que vas ahora? – Pregunto Reggie.

Iré a caminar un rato a fuera. – Respondió Paul mientras salía por la puerta principal.

Ojala pudiera hacer algo para animarlo. – Dijo Reggie encendiendo el televisor en el canal de noticia.

Paul camino por las calles, pensado en lo que es lo que iba a hacer y se preguntaba qué es lo que estaba haciendo su rival, Ash. En Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, Barry estaba haciendo un entrenamiento especial con su padre, había logrado hacer que sus Pokémon se hagan más fuertes de lo que ya eran antes. Su padre, Plamer, el magante de la torre usaba a su Rhyperior mientras Barry usa a Empoleon, en una batalla de entrenamiento, que termino en empate.

¡Muy bien! ¡Se acabo! Ha sido una buena batalla Barry. – Dijo Palmer acercándose a su Pokémon.

Ja. Si que estuve muy cerca de vencerte. Ya siento que puedo vencer a cualquiera. – Dijo Barry muy confiado con su Pokémon al lado derecho.

Es bueno que tengas confianza en ti mismo, pero recuerda que si te excedes con esa confianza puedes llegar a perder la batalla. – Aconsejo Palmer algo serio.

Sí lo sé, papá. No me lo recuerdes. – Dijo Barry cansado por recibir el mismo consejo una y otra vez.

Bueno. Para celebrar tu gran progreso vamos a comer a un restaurante. ¿Qué te parece? – Sugirió Palmer.

Es una estupenda idea. ¡Vamos! – Dijo Barry alegre mientras iba corriendo.

¡Oye, espérame! – Dijo Palmer tratando de alcanzar a su hijo.

De regreso en Ciudad Veilstone, Paul caminaba por un parque y vio a un par de entrenadores teniendo una batalla con Zangoose y un Monferno. Lo que le hiso recordar al Pokémon que una vez tubo y al rival que ahora lo tiene, después de ver al chico a su Monferno ganar la batalla, el peli-purpura procedió a salir del parque y mientras caminaba cerca de una tienda de televisores escucho una noticia muy impactante.

"_El campeón de la conferencia del Valle Lily, Tobías ha sido derrotado en una batalla uno contra un entrenador misterioso."_ – Informo una reportera. Cosa que llamo la atención del frío entrenador. – _"En una batalla de uno a uno, Tobías usa a su Darkrai mientras el misterioso entrenador uso a un Blaziken. Al principio la batalla iba a favor de Tobías, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando de repente el entrenador misterioso hiso que su Blaziken cambiara de forma tan repentinamente. Aquí tenemos un video aficionado de lo que ocurrió."_

Se mostro un video que no tenía muy buena definición, pero se podía distinguir a los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon. De la nada una luz rodea a Blaziken, que hace al desaparecer El Pokémon Llamarada cambio de forma, parecía un tanto más alto con plumas negras en la parte superior de sus patas con en su pecho y plumas rojas en donde estaban sus plumas amarillas, así como en su estomago. El plumaje claro en la cabeza estaba en punta y cubriendo su cuello y es más poblado por debajo de sus brazos. Y sus dos picos que salían de su nariz, ahora eran un cuerno sobre su frente y le salían unas largas mechas de llamas en las muñecas. Fue tan repentino, que apenas el camarógrafo pudo centrarse en grabar la acción, ya que apenas se podía ver a Darkrai defendiéndose con Pulso Oscuro, pero Mega-Blaziken lo evade y conecta una gran Patada de Fuego con su derecha y luego con la izquierda, causándolo bastante daño a su oponente. Tobías le ordena a Darkrai usa Rayo de Hielo, pero el misterioso entrenador le ordena a su Blaziken usa Lanzallamas que fue más potente venciendo el ataque de su oponente y causando más daño. Luego por ordeno de Tobías, Darkrai usa su mejor ataque que es Abismo Negro pero Blaziken se mueve con gran velocidad para conectar en Corte Elevado por orden de su entrenador, que junto con sus gran velocidad conecta en gancho derecho mandando al Pokémon Obscuridad hacia arriba con mucho daño y para terminar, El Pokémon Llamarada da un gran salto sobre su oponente y cae con Giga Impacto sobre este. Cuando impactaron contra el suelo, Darkrai estaba en el suelo completamente debilitado y Blaziken de pie como si nada, para luego volver a su forma normal. Terminando de esta forma el video.

"_Muchos pensaron que este video fue solo un montaje y que no es posible que Blaziken posea una forma como esa, pero al hablar con Tobías sobre el ello, hiso las siguientes declaraciones."_ – Dijo La reportera pasando un video del susodicho.

"_Todo lo que vieron en ese video, pese a no ser muy claro, es cierto. Darkrai y yo lo experimentamos de ante mano y fue algo muy sorprendente. Como si enfrentáramos a un oponente de un nivel completamente nuevo. El misterioso entrenador se hacía llamar "el caperuso carmesí" y dijo que con su Blaziken lograron despertar el poder oculto que había en su interior."_ – Relato Tobías mientras hacia una pausa para luego continuar. – _"Como una extraña piedra en su mano izquierda y con una piedra igual de extraña sobre la parte superior del derecho de Blaziken, El caperuzo carmesí dijo algo en voz baja que no puede escuchar muy bien y si previó aviso salen rayos de las piedras que transforman a Blaziken en un Pokémon diferente. Pese a la derrota que sufrimos fue una gran batalla la que tuvimos ese día."_ – Termino de relatar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Intentamos entrevistar al auto proclamado caperuzo carmesí, pero deaspareció antes de que pudiéramos entrevistarlos. Pero por suerte, tenemos al Profesor Rowan en vivo desde su laboratorio."_ – Dijo la reportera pasando a la transmisión en vivo en el laboratorio del profesor encargado de la región. – _"Profesor Rowan. Díganos ¿Qué es lo que piensa sobre todo este asunto de la extraña forma de Blaziken?"_ – Pregunto.

"_Aunque en mi gran experiencia y conocimiento en el campo de la Evolución de los Pokémon, debo decir que estoy igual de intrigado por las imágenes que acabo de presenciar y me temo que esto es algo que esta fuera de mis propios conocimientos."_ – Respondió el Profesor Rowan serio. – _"Pero viendo con más detenimiento esta curiosa forma de Blaziken, parece algo que uno de mis antiguos estudiantes y colegas científicos, el Profesor Cípres, que me relato hace tiempo atrás. Su hipótesis, sobre que algunos Pokémon pueden evolucionar aun si estos ya habían llegado a su forma final o no tengan evolución alguna, con la ayuda de una piedras muy especiales que solo se hallan en la Región de Kalos. El término que se le dio a esto es el de la Mega-Evolución y se basa en viejas legendas de la misma región, pero hasta que no tenga más información sobre el tema, esto seguirá siendo un misterio envuelto en muchas preguntas y dudas sobre ello. En caso de ser cierto, tenemos la primera filmación de un Pokémon que puede Mega-Evolucionar, un Mega-Blaziken."_ – Termino de hablar y se corta la transmisión.

Después de esta noticia, Paul decidió continuar con su camino para volver a casa. En un restaurante pequeño en Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, Barry y su padre vieron esa misma noticia mientras comían unas croquetas.

¿¡Escuchaste eso Papá!? – Pregunto Barry tragando su comida con algo de prisa.

Sí lo escuche. Es increíble que alguien lograra vencer a Tobías en una batalla. Ese muchacho parecía ser invencible. – Dijo Palmer con la boca medio llena.

Sí, lo sé. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, es que los Pokémon pueden evolucionar más allá de los límites. Mega- No sé qué. – Dijo Barry con la boca llena. – Y creo saber a dónde iré en mi próximo viaje. – Tragando y hablando muy claro.

(**Nota del autor:** Barry no escucho bien claro por estar comido las croquetas que ordenaron el y su padre.)

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Palmer dudoso.

Iré a la Región Kalos, conseguiré uno de esos Mega- No sé que, con los que voy a ganar la Liga Sinnoh. – Dijo Barry con entusiasmo.

Pero recuerda que el profesor Rowan dijo que la Mega-Evolución se basa en viejas legendas de esa región. – Dijo Palmer limpiando su boca. – Pero si vas a ir allí lo mejor será que te prepares, por qué en Kalos también tienen una Liga Pokémon, por lo que puedes ir allí conseguir un Pokémon que pueda Mega-Evolucionar y de paso conseguir las medallas para participar en la Liga Kalos. ¿Qué te parece? – Sugirió con una sonrisa.

Me parece que es una excelente idea. Muy bien, ya está decidido. ¡Iré a la Región Kalos y ganare su Liga Pokémon! – Dijo Barry muy animado parándose sobre su silla.

¡Ese es mi hijo! – Dijo Palmer con orgullo.

De vuelta en Ciudad Veilstone, Paul regreso a su casa y su hermano apago la tele al escuchar la puerta principal se abrió.

Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo te fue en tú caminata? – Saludo Reggie con una sonrisa.

Estuvo bien. Vi a un chico con su Monferno ganarle a otro que tenía un Zangoose. – Respondió Paul.

Qué bien. Y sabes, vi una noticia referente a que un tal Caperuzo Carmesí le gano a Tobías y a su Darkrai con un Mega-Blaziken. – Comento Reggie.

Sí lo vi, pero no creo que sea cierto. – Dijo Paul algo indiferente.

Pues a mí me pareció que era real, incluso Tobías lo afirmo. – Dijo Reggie.

Sí, pero el Profesor Rowan dijo que la Mega-Evolución es solo una legenda que proviene de la región Kalos e incluso una vez tú dijiste que esos rumores eran falsos. – Dijo Paul algo serio.

Sí lo dije y si eso es lo que crees. Entonces. ¿Por qué no mejor viajas a Kalos y lo averiguas por ti mismo? – Sugirió Reggie levantándose del sofá.

¿Ir a Kalos? ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto Paul algo perplejo.

Pues tú sigues siendo un Entrenador Pokémon y has estado un largo tiempo aquí. A demás, escucho que haya también tienen un Campeón, un Alto Mando y una Liga Pokémon en la que puedes competir, sin mencionar una gran variedad de Pokémon que no verás en otras Regiones. – Respondió Reggie con una sonrisa. Su hermano lo pensó un poco y tomo una decisión.

Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Paul mientras iba al patio trasero.

Llamare al aeropuerto y preguntare cuando es el próximo vuelo a la Región Kalos. – Dijo Reggie.

Está bien. – Dijo Paul llegando al patio trasero. – ¡Escuchen todos! – Llamo a sus Pokémon, quienes aparecieron al escuchar su voz. – ¡Ya hemos pasado un largo tiempo aquí entrenando y es hora de que partamos en un nuevo viaje! ¡Nuestro objetivo será la Liga Kalos y esta vez seré el vencedor! – Todos sus Pokémon apoyaron a su entrenador en esto.

Dos días después, en el aeropuerto. Paul ya estaba listo para partir a la Región Kalos mientras se despedía de su hermano.

Bueno Paul, ya es hora de que te embarques en un nuevo viaje. – Dijo Reggie sonriendo.

Lo sé y esta vez no habrá nada que me detenga, por qué soy más fuerte de lo que era antes. – Dijo Paul serio.

Eso lo sé y estoy seguro de que lo demostraras en la Liga Kalos. – Dijo Reggie.

Ya debo irme. Adiós Reggie. – Se despidió Paul.

Adiós Paul, que tengas un buen viaje. – Se despidió Reggie mientras su hermano se iba.

Paul estaba concentrado en competir y ganar en la Liga Kalos, y también el descubrir si la Mega-Evolución es un hecho real a solo una vieja legenda. Y en otro aeropuerto, Barry ya estaba listo para ir.

¿Estás listo para tú siguiente viaje? – Pregunto Palmer entusiasmado.

¡Sí lo estoy! – Respondió Barry un entusiasmo mayor.

¿Estás listo para conseguir todas las medallas de la Región Kalos? – Pregunto Palmer.

¡Estoy listo! – Respondió Barry.

¿Estás listo para convertirte en el futuro campeón de la Región Kalos? – Pregunto Palmer.

¡Tú ya lo sabes! – Grito Barry con gran entusiasmo que todos los presentes lo vieron.

Muy bien, ahora solo recuerda que tú y tus Pokémon siempre deben dar lo mejor de sí mismo y no rendirse ante nadie. – Dijo Palmer con una sonrisa.

Lo sé y ya verás lo orgulloso que estarás de mí. – Dijo Barry con una gran sonrisa. – ¡Ya me voy papá! ¡Adiós! – Se despidió mientras iba corriendo a su avión.

¡Adiós Barry y buena suerte en tu viaje! – Se despidió Palmer. – Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, hijo. – Susurro mientras vía como se iba su hijo al avión.

De este modo, Barry y Paul se dirigen hacia la Región Kalos sin saber que ambos volverían a ver en la misma mientras competían para entrar a la Liga Pokémon de la misma.

En la Región Unova, en Pueblo Arcilla. Bianca, Stephan y Cameron junto a su Lucario estaban en el parque esperando a verse con un viejo amigo, Virgil, miembro de la brigada de rescate Pokémon, cuyo equipo está formado por las formas evolucionadas de Eevee.

¿Me pregunto cuánto tiempo se v a tardar Virgil en llegar? – Pregunto Cameron un poco aburrido.

Awr. – Afirmo Lucario.

Se paciente, viene lo más rápido que puede con su vehículo de rescate dos. – Dijo Bianca siendo paciente.

A demás, no debe tardar mucho. – Dijo Stephan.

Escucharon que un helicóptero impulsado por Kling, Klang y Klimgklang se acerca que era piloteado por Davey, el hermano mayor de Virgil y atrás de él estada su hermano con su Eevee, a quien sus amigos esperaban.

¡Hola chicos! – Saludo Virgil.

¡Vui Vui! – Saludo Eevee alegre.

¡Hola Virgil! – Saludo Bianca mientras se acercaba con el resto a al helicóptero que aterrizaba.

Muy bien, Virgil. Disfruta tú día libre. ¡Te recogeré más tarde! – Dijo Davey mientras su hermano baja del helicóptero.

¡Está bien, Davey! ¡No vemos luego! – Se despidió Virgil.

¡Eevui! – Se despidió Eevee.

¡No veremos luego! – Se despidió Davey mientras se iba en el helicóptero.

¿Cómo has estado, Virgil? – Pregunto Stephan.

He estado muy bien, gracias. – Respondió Virgil sonriendo.

¿Y qué has estado haciendo desde que te volviste miembro de la brigada de rescate Pokémon? – Pregunto Cameron.

Pues fui en una misión de rescate junto con Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, y Vaporeon. Que resulto en un éxito y capturamos a un cazador Pokémon que iba tras un Pokémon que jamás he visto. – Relato Virgil.

¿Un Pokémon que nunca viste? ¿Cómo era ese Pokémon? – Pregunto Bianca con curiosidad.

Era algo parecido al Pokémon Legendario, Mew, solo que era más grande y no confiaba en las personas, y a demás tenía la capacidad de cambiar de forma. – Respondió Virgil.

¿Y cómo era es otra forma? – Pregunto Stephan curioso.

Pues es difícil de describirlo, pero cuando cambiaba de forma adquiría más poder del que tenía e Eevee a tratado de aprender un nuevo movimiento, aunque no estoy muy seguro de cual sea. – Respondió Virgil mientras veía a su Pokémon que estaba en su hombro derecho. – ¿Y que ha sido de todos ustedes? – Pregunto.

Pues yo he estado entrenando mientras decido cual será mi próximo objetivo. – Respondió Stephan.

Yo me estoy preparando para la próxima Liga Unova. – Respondió Cameron sonriendo.

Awr rawr. – Afirmo Lucario.

Sabías que para volver a competir en la Liga, debes volver a conseguir las medallas de Gimnasio de la región. Por qué si ya participaste antes, no podrás volver a participar con las mismas medallas con las que ya te regístrate antes. – Dijo Stephan.

¿Y eso que significa? ¿Acaso no puedo volver a usar las medallas que ya conseguí antes? – Pregunto Cameron.

No. Por qué, estarías entrando a una nueva edición y necesitas conseguir nuevas medallas para poder participar, ya que las que ya conseguiste antes no te servirán de nada. – Informo Stephan.

Es bueno saberlo a tiempo. Creí que no necesitaba conseguir nuevas medallas. – Dijo Cameron algo apenado.

Awr Rwaw raw. – Dijo Lucario encogiendo los hombros.

¿Y tú que es lo que has estado haciendo, Bianca? – Pregunto Virgil.

He estado tratando de que mi padre me deje ir en un nuevo viaje a otra región, pero no me a dado el permiso. – Respondió Bianca.

¿A qué región querías ir? – Pregunto Cameron.

A Kanto a ver cómo es, pero mi papá me dijo que no porque es muy lejos, pregunte por Jhoto, pero él me dijo lo mismo, y de ahí lo intente con Hoenh y Sinnoh, pero recibí la misma respuesta. – Respondió Bianca algo desanimada. – Pero dejando de lado eso. ¿Qué tal si vamos al Club de Batallas Pokémon por un rato? – Sugirió con mejor ánimo. A lo que sus amigos asintieron.

Un vez que llegaron al Club de Batallas Pokémon de Don Jorge, vieron que todo los presentes estaban viendo una batalla y se sorprendieron al ver a Trip y a su Serperior derrotando a un Haxorus con Cola de Dragón.

¡Haxorus ya no puede continuar, Serperior gana! ¡La victoria es para Trip! – Declaro Don Jorge que era el referí.

Ese chico es asombroso. – Dijo una de los espectadores.

Sí, pero aun así perdió contra un pequeño Pikachu y en las eliminatorias de la Liga Unova. – Dijo un chico entre el público.

Sí no se hubiera confiado de seguro hubiera sido el campeón de la Liga Pokémon. – Dijo el mismo espectador. Toda esta llamo la atención del susodicho.

¿Alguno de ustedes tiene las agallas para enfrentarme en una batalla? – Pregunto Trip muy serio.

¡No, claro que no! – Dijo el espectador nervioso.

¡Olvida lo que dijimos, fue solo una tontería! – Dijo el chico mientras se retiraba con su amigo.

Al parecer, Trip se ha hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes. – Comento Stephan.

Eso lo quiero ver. – Dijo Cameron acercándose a él con su Lucario. – Oye tú, Trip. – Llamo su atención.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto Trip algo serio.

Te reto a una batalla en este mismo instante. – Dijo Cameron con una mirada retadora.

No perderé mi tiempo en una batalla que no vale la pena. – Respondió Trip muy serio sacándole unas fotos al Lucario de Cameron.

¿¡Qué dijiste!? – Dijo Cameron molesto. Su Pokémon Aura también se molesto.

Ya me oíste. Luche contra varios entrenadores y los vencí a cada una de ellos y aunque tengas un Pokémon como Lucario, n o serias capaz de vencerme. – Respondió Trip de forma arrogante.

Oye, Trip. – Dijo Stephan acercándose con el resto del grupo. – Deberías darle la oportunidad de tener una batalla con él.

¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? Si ya sé cómo va a terminar esto. – Dijo Trip de forma arrogante.

¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto Bianca seria.

Por qué, se nota que es impulsivo y poco concentrado. A demás, de ya he vencido a cada entrenador de Pueblo Arcilla, por lo que soy más fuerte. No tiene oportunidad de vencerme. – Respondió Trip.

¡Sabes qué, tú no pudiste vencer a Ash en las rondas eliminatorias mientras que yo lo vencí en los cuartos de final! – Dijo Cameron muy serio.

Así que dices que venciste a Ash. No lo creo y si paso debió ser por pura suerte. – Dijo Trip con una sonrisa arrogante. Cameron está muy molesto por lo que escuchaba.

Que tal esto. Tienes una batalla con Cameron y si le ganas puedes tener una batalla con migo. – Propuso Virgil muy firme y serio.

¿Y por qué haría algo como eso? – Pregunto Trip.

Por qué yo fui quien resulto vencedor en la Liga Unova y esta sería una oportunidad de probar tu nueva fuerza con un campeón. Por cierto mi nombre es Virgil y esta pequeña es Eevee. – Respondió Virgil presentándose a sí mismo y su Pokémon.

Vui Vui. – Afirmo Eevee.

Con que así están las cosas. ¿Eh? – Dijo Trip tomándole fotos al Pokémon Evolución. – De acuerdo, acepto tu propuesta y soy Trip. – Se presento.

Luego de esto todos se pusieron en sus lugares. Trip estaba del lado izquierdo del campo de batalla con Cameron y Lucario del otro lado. Don Jorge iba a arbitrar la batalla.

¡La batalla entre Trip y Cameron, esta por empezar! ¡Ambos entrenadores usar un Pokémon cada uno, sin límite de tiempo y la batalla terminara cuando una de los Pokémon ya no puede continuar! – Estableció Don Jorge.

¡Serperior, Ve! – Dijo Trip lanzando su Poké-Bola.

¡Serperior! – Dijo Serperior saliendo de su Poké-Bola.

¡Muy bien! ¡Lucario, ve! – Dijo Cameron mandando a su compañero a la batalla.

¡Rwawr! – Dijo Lucario listo para la batalla.

Bianca, Stephan, Virgil e Eevee veían desde un lado del campo de batalla, mientras estaban por ver el encuentro.

Ambos empezaron con sus mejores Pokémon. – Dijo Stephan algo serio.

Lucario es muy fuerte, pero Serperior es el Pokémon más poderoso de Trip, pero sin importar lo fuerte que sean animare a Cameron. – Dijo Bianca.

Veamos cómo se las arreglan para vencer al otro. – Comento Virgil con Eevee en su regazo.

¡Que la batalla inicie! – Dijo Don Jorge dando la orden de comenzar.

¡Lucario, usa Aura Esfera! – Ordenó Cameron.

¡Serperior, usa Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip.

El Pokémon Aura lanzo una esfera de energía azul de sus manos, mientras el Pokémon Regio lanzo una esfera de energía verde hoja desde su boca. Ambos ataque colisionaron entre sí, cancelándose en una nueve de humo que se disipo muy rápido.

¡Ahora, usa Fuerza de Palma! – Ordeno Cameron. Lucario se lanzo a golpear a Serperior con su palma derecha, pero este lo evadió con mucha velocidad.

¡Usa Envoltura en su brazo y lánzalo contra el suelo! – Ordenó Trip. Serperior enrollo su cola en el brazo extendido de su oponente, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo y causándole algo de daño.

¡Vamos Lucario, levántate! – Alentó Cameron a su Pokémon, quien se levanto algo confundido.

¡Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip. Serperior vuelve a lanza una esfera de energía verde hoja hacia su oponente, fue tan rápido que el Pokémon Aura no pudo bloquearla, recibiéndola de lleno y causándole algo de daño.

¡Usa Copión! – Ordenó Cameron. Lucario en un aura azul mientras recordó paso a paso el último ataque de Serperior y logro crear una esfera de energía verde hoja enfrente de su boca que lanzo en dirección de su oponente.

¡Esquívalo y usa Cola de Dragón! – Ordenó Trip. Serperior esquivo muy fácilmente el movimiento y se lanzo a golpear a su oponente con su cola envuelta en escamas de energía verde.

¡Atrapa esa Cola de Dragón y usa Tiro Circular! – Ordenó Cameron. Lucario logro interceptar la cola de Serperior antes de recibir de lleno el ataque y estaba a punto de realizar su movimiento.

¡Aprovecha la fuerza de Tiro Circular con Envoltura y luego arrójalo contra el suelo! – Ordenó Trip. El Pokémon Regio envolvió el resto de su cola en los brazos de su oponente mientras este se tiraba para atrás solo para aterrizar el suelo y lanzar a su oponente con fuerza por encima de él hacia el suelo causándole bastante daño.

¡Vamos Lucario levántate! – Alentó Cameron su Pokémon, quien se levanto a duras penas. – ¡Muy bien! ¡Ahora debe pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer! – sorprendió, por lo que decidió estirar su banda en la cabeza y golpearse con ella, causándole dolor esperando tener una idea, pero no se le ocurrió nada. – ¡No se me ocurre nada! ¡Lucario, usa Aura Esfera! – Ordenó.

¡Pierden su tiempo! ¡Serperior, usa Planta Feroz! – Ordenó Trip. El Pokémon Regio con un aura verde lanzo entero su cola en el suelo y de este salen grandes raíces con espinas llenas de energía que golpearon unas cinco veces al Pokémon Aura que estaba a punta de lanzar su ataque, pero fue interceptado, anulando su ataque y causándole mucha daño.

¡Vamos Lucario, tú puedes! – Animo Cameron a su Pokémon, quien apenas podía levantarse pero de repente se cayó al suelo por todo el daño que recibió. – ¡Lucario, no! – Dijo Desesperado.

¡Lucario ya no puede continuar, Serperior gana! ¡La victoria es para Trip! – Declaro Don Jorge.

Pobre, Lucario. – Dijo Bianca preocupada.

Serperior no solo se ha hecho más rápido sino también más fuerte. – Dijo Stephan sorprendido.

Es claro, que Trip entrena muy bien a sus Pokémon y se puede ver que Serperior es el más fuerte. Esto no va a ser fácil. – Dijo Virgil muy serio.

Vui Vui. – Concordó Eevee.

Sabía que este tipo era fuerte era fuerte, pero ahora parece que es irreal. – Dijo Cameron ayudando a levantarse a su Pokémon.

Awr. – Dijo Lucario muy cansado.

Ya sabía que iba a ganar, por qué la diferencia de poder entre nosotros es mucha y ahora tú sigues. – Dijo Trip con una sonrisa de victoria mientras veía a Virgil.

Bien, pero te aseguro que esta batalla, no va a ser muy sencilla. – Dijo Virgil serio mientras se colocaba en el lugar de su amigo, con Eevee caminando a su derecha.

Has que sepa a quien se está enfrentando, amigo. – Dijo Cameron con Lucario a su derecha.

Lo hare, solo déjamelo a mí. – Dijo Virgil con una sonrisa mientras su amigo asentía y se iba para estar con el resto de sus amigos.

¡Esta batalla entre Trip y Virgil está por comenzar! ¡Las reglas son las mismas, cada una usara un Pokémon y la batalla terminara cuando una de los Pokémon ya no pueda continuar! – Dijo Don Jorge.

¡Serperior todavía tiene para una batalla más! – Dijo Trip con una sonrisa de victoria.

¡Serperior! – Afirmo Serperior.

¡Vui Vui! – Dijo Eevee llamando la atención de su entrenador.

¿Quiere enfrentarte a Serperior? – Pregunto Virgil comprendiendo lo que le dijo.

Eevui. – Afirmó Eevee.

¡Está bien! ¡Eevee, despliegue! – Dijo Virgil mandando a su Pokémon a la batalla.

¡Vui! – Dijo Eevee lista para la batalla.

¡Vamos Virgil e Eevee! – Animo Bianca.

¡Ustedes pueden vencerlo! – Animo Cameron de igual forma.

¡Awr Rwa! – Dijo Lucario.

Será una batalla muy dura para ambos lado. – Dijo Stephan algo serio.

¡Que la batalla comience! – Dijo Don Jorge.

¡Serperior, usa Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Eevee, usa Excabar! – Ordenó Virgil.

El Pokémon Regio lanzo una esfera de energía verde hoja hacia la Pokémon Evolución, quien lo evadió cavando un agujero en el suelo y saliendo por debajo de su oponente, quien se movió para evitar el contraataque.

¡Usa As Oculto! – Ordenó Virgil.

¡Usa Cola de Dragón! – Ordenó Trip.

Serperior siendo más rápido golpea a su oponente con su cola envuelta en escamas de energía verde, causándole bastante daño. Eevee reacciona y creo esferas rojas de energía a su alrededor que se convierten en carta, que dan de lleno a su oponente causándole bastante daño.

¡Eevee, usa Cola de Hierro! – Ordenó Virgil.

¡Esquívalo y usa Envoltura! – Ordenó Trip.

La Pokémon Evolución se lanza a atacar a su oponente con su cola brillando, pero el Pokémon Regio lo esquiva con mucha rapidez y la atrapa al envolverla con su cola y apretándola con fuerza.

¡Eevee, resiste! – Dijo Virgil algo alterado.

¡Serperior, aprieta más fuerte! – Ordenó Trip. El Pokémon Regio apretó más fuerte al Pokémon Evolución, mientras este gritaba la fuerza de la envoltura. Virgil pensó que si Trip hacia qué Serperior lanzara a Eevee contra el suelo podría librarse con Cola de Hierro, pero para su mal suerte su Pokémon estaba envuelta hasta la cola por lo que cuando la lanzaran contra el suelo no tendría forma de evitara el daño.

¡Vamos chicos, no se rindan! ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen! ¡Peleen! – Animo Bianca.

No será fácil liberarse de esa envoltura. Trip no va a cometer el mismo error dos veces, esta vez Serperior tiene a Eevee atrapada hasta la cola, por lo que no tendrá nada que la proteja cuando la lancen. – Dijo Stephan algo serio.

¿Tiene que haber una forma de librarse de eso? – Dijo Cameron estirando su banda de la frente solo para golpearse con ella. – ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió!

¿Se te ocurrió algo? – Pregunto Bianca.

Solo un dolor de cabeza. – Respondió Cameron garrando su cabeza. Su Lucario solo suspiro de cansancio.

¡Vamos Virgil! ¡Debe haber algo que Eevee pueda hacer! – Animo Stephan a su amigo.

Mejor date por vencido. Me asegure de que Serperior no deje libre ninguna parte de sus oponentes, por lo que no hay escape de su Envoltura. – Dijo Trip con una sonrisa de superioridad.

¡Eevee, no te rindas! ¡No podemos dejar que todo nuestro entrenamiento y esfuerzo esa en vano! – Dijo Virgil alentando a su Pokémon.

Al oír las palabras de su entrenador, Eevee trato de luchar por liberarse y en su intento comienza a recolectar energía en brillos en el aíre formando una esfera rosa de energía. Esto sorprendió a todos los que estaban presentes. El Pokémon Evolución lanzo la esfera hacia su oponente, quien lo recibió de lleno el ataque, causándole daño soltando a Eevee.

¡Bien hecho, Eevee! – Felicito Virgil a sus Pokémon.

Vui Vui. – Agradeció Eevee.

¿Qué ataque fue ese? – Pregunto Trip desconcertado.

En ese instante, Eevee comenzó a brillar mientras aumentaba su tamaño un poco y delgada. Sus orejas se hicieron un poco más grandes y peludas, su cola se hiso algo más corta con el pelaje más asentado y algo esponjada. Le salieron moños en su cuello y en la oreja izquierda, con dos lazos largos saliendo de ellas y unos dos mechones del otro lado de su cabeza. Al terminar de brillar, su cuerpo y lazos eran blancos, sus patas, orejas y cola de un rosa menos claro. Sus ojos y las puntas de los lazos eran de color celeste, un azul en el interior de las orejas y una raya en los lazos. Los moños eran rosa en el centro y blanco en los alrededores.

¡Sylveon! – Dijo la recién evolucionada Sylveon.

¡Aprendiste un nuevo ataque y acabas de evolucionar! ¡Eso es genial! – Dijo Virgil asombrado y feliz.

¡Eevee acaba de evolucionar! – Dijo Stephan impresionado.

¡Y no es una evolución que haya visto antes! – Dijo Cameron igual de impresionado, así como su Lucario.

¡Qué bonita es! – Comento Bianca sonriendo de la emoción. Cosas que sus amigos pusieron caras de aburridos.

¿Pero qué Pokémon es ese? – Se pregunto Trip sacando su Pokédex.

Buscando... Sin datos. – Informo el Pokédex de Trip mostrando un signo de interrogación en la pantalla.

¿¡Sin datos!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? – Se pregunto Trip aun más desconcertado.

Deja que te lo explique. – Dijo Virgil llamando la atención de su oponente. – Hace poco, mi papá me conto sobre un nuevo tipo de Pokémon que se descubrió recientemente e hiso que se reconsideraran sobre los tipos de algunos Pokémon, ese nuevo tipo de Pokémon se lo denomino como el Tipo Hada, y resulta que Eevee tiene una octava evolución de Tipo Hada, llamado Sylveon, que solo logra si aprende una movimiento de Tipo Hada. En este caso debió ser Disparo de Luna. – Explico mientras veía a su nuevo Pokémon. – ¿Verdad, Sylveon? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Veon. – Afirmo Sylveon sonriendo.

¡Si ya terminaste con tus explicaciones, es ahora de terminar esta batalla! – Dijo Trip muy serio. – ¡Serperior, acábalos con tu Cola de Dragón! – Ordenó. El Pokémon Regio golpeo al Pokémon Vínculo con su cola envuleta en escalas de energía verde, logrando darle de lleno, pero para su sorpresa seguía de pie y no parecía haberle hecho ningún daño.

¿¡Cómo es que sigue de pie!? – Dijo Trip algo frustrado como su Pokémon. – ¡Ha que me importa! ¡Usa Cola de Dragón de forma consecutiva! – Ordenó. Serperior vuelve a atacar a Sylveon con el mismo ataque una y otra vez, pero pese a que logro acertar cada golpe su oponente no parecía estar cansándose y desperdiciaba energía en cada golpe, hasta que se detuvo un poco cansado y con una rara sensación que tenía.

¡No lo entiendo! ¡Pokémon más grandes que Sylveon fueron derrotados por el poder de la Cola de Dragón de Serperior! ¿¡Cómo es posible que siga en pie y que mucho menos este cansada!? – Dijo Trip sintiéndose muy frustrado.

¡Eso se debe a que el Tipo Hada es el único Tipo de Pokémon que es inmune a los ataques de los Tipo Dragón! – Informo Virgil. – ¡Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar! ¡Sylveon usa As Oculto! – Ordenó. El Pokémon Vínculo crea esferas rojas a su alrededor que se convierten en cartas que golpean de lleno a su oponente, causándole bastante daño.

¡Sí no podemos usar Cola de Dragón para ganar, entonces usaremos los demás como este Planta Feroz! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Usa Protección! – Ordenó Virgil.

Serperior se envolvió en un aura verde enterando su cola en el suelo, del cual salieron grandes raíces con espinas dispuestas a golpear a su oponente, pero Sylveon se protegió con una barrera de energía que lo protegió de cualquier daño.

¡Serperior, usa Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Sylveon, usa Excavar! – Ordenó Vigil.

El Pokémon Regio lanzo una esfera de energía verde hoja hacia su oponente, pero la Pokémon Vínculo cabo un agujero en el suelo evadiendo el ataque y saliendo del suelo, justo debajo de su oponente, causándole algo de daño.

¡Usa Envoltura! – Ordenó Trip. Serperior envolvió su cola alrededor de Sylveon apretándola muy fuerte, pero luego la suelta debido a que tenía una mirada perdida con corazones en lugar de ojos.

¿¡Pero por qué la soltaste si la tenías atrapada!? – Dijo Trip muy molesto por lo que hiso su Pokémon, pero luego ve su Pokédex los que le paso a Serperior.

Lindo Encanto. Habilidad Pokémon, que se activa cuando el usuario es golpeado por un movimiento físico, enamorando al oponente siempre y cuando este sea del sexo opuesto al usuario. – Informo el Pokédex de Trip.

¡Vamos Serperior tienes que reaccionar! ¡Usa Planta Feroz! – Ordenó Trip algo desesperado, pero su Pokémon no lo escuchaba.

¡Sylveon, usa Cola de Hierro! – Ordenó Virgil.

El Pokémon Vínculo golpea a su oponente con su cola brillando, causándole bastante daño y deshaciendo el enamoramiento de este.

¡Ahora que estas libre, usa Bola de Energía! – Ordenó Trip.

¡Contraataca con Disparo de Luna! – Ordenó Virgil.

Sylveon lanzo una esfera de energía rosa hacia su oponente, Serperior estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, pero recibió de lleno es ataque, causándole bastante daño y dejándolo completamente debilitado.

¡Serperior! – Dijo Trip desesperado.

¡Serperior ya no puede continuar, Sylveon gana! ¡La victoria es para Virgil! – Declaro Don Jorge.

¡Bien hecho, Sylveon! ¡Eres asombrosa amiga! – Felicito Virgil a su Pokémon, quien salto a su hombro derecho.

¡Sylveon! – Agradeció Sylveon feliz.

Serperior... – Dijo Serperior muy cansado mientras su entrenador se le acercaban.

Luchaste muy bien. Ahora toma un descanso. – Dijo Trip regresándolo a su Poké-Bola.

¡Virgil, gano! – Dijo Bianca feliz.

¡Fue asombroso que Eevee evolucionara en Sylveon al aprender un nuevo movimiento! – Dijo Cameron muy animado.

¡Raw Raw Ar! – Afirmo Lucario.

Lo más impresionante fue como lograron manejar la situación y aprovecharon la ventaja del Tipo Hada de Sylveon contra el mejor ataque de Serperior. Ni yo sabía que los Tipo Hada eran inmunes ante los ataque de Tipo Dragón. – Comento Stephan sonriendo.

Debo decir que fue una estupenda batalla la que diste Trip. Fue un honor luchar contra ti. – Dijo Virgil extendiendo su mano hacia su oponente.

Sí, igual tú, Virgil. – Dijo Trip estrechando su mano.

Esa fue una increíble batalla la que dieron ambos. – Dijo Stephan.

¡Y muchas felicidades por que tú Eevee evoluciono en Sylveon, Vigil! ¡Es tan bonita, quisiera tener una como esta! – Dijo Bianca muy encantado por el Pokémon Tipo Hada de sus amigo.

¡Lo que me pareció increíble es que la Cola de Dragón de Serperior no le hiso ni cosquillas a Sylveon! – Dijo Cameron muy impresionado.

A todo esto. ¿Sylveon de que región es? Por qué, mi Pokédex no fue capaz de identificarla en su base de datos. – Pregunto Trip.

Es por qué, Sylveon fue descubierto en la Región Kalos. – Respondió Virgil.

¿La región Kalos? – Preguntaron todos.

Así es. En la Región Kalos fue donde se descubrió a Sylveon, junto con el descubrimiento del Tipo Hada. Fue lo que mi papá me conto. – Respondió Virgil.

Wow. Así que es un Pokémon de la Región Kalos, ¡Es increíble! – Dijo Bianca maravillada.

Sí hay Sylveons en esa Región, Entonces debe haber una tonelada de Pokémon que jamás haya visto. – Comento Cameron.

También escuche que hay algunos Pokémon de Unova y de otras regiones como Kanto o Hoenn. Sin olvidar que también tienen una Liga Pokémon. – Informo Virgil.

¿Una Liga Pokémon? Eso significa que tienen un Alto Mando y un Campeón. ¡Muy bien, Lucario ya se cual será nuestro próximo destino! – Dijo Cameron con gran entusiasmo.

¿Pero que no ibas a volver a competir en la Liga Unova? – Pregunto Bianca.

Lo sé, pero después de ver a un Pokémon de Kalos como Sylveon. Me hace querer ir a ver los demás Pokémon que hay sin mencionar su Liga Pokémon. ¡Será mejor que vallamos a prepararnos! ¡Adiós! – Dijo Cameron muy entusiasmado mientras salía con Lucario del Club de Batallas. Sus amigos sonrieron nerviosos por esto.

Tal vez yo también valla de viaje a Kalos. – Dijo Bianca sonriendo.

Y yo. Me muero por ver todos los Pokémon que hay haya y también como son los Lideres de Gimnasio. – Dijo Stephan sonriendo.

No dudo que les va a gustar ir a esa región. – Comento Virgil sonriendo.

Sylveon. – Afirmo Sylveon feliz. Hasta que todos notaron que Trip se iba.

Oye, Trip. ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Bianca.

Al Centro Pokémon a que atiendan a Serperior. – Dijo Trip mientras se iba. Aunque por su cabeza pasaban todas las cosas que aprendió hoy día.

Ya en la noche, en casa de Bianca. Luego de que esta le contara a su padre sobre todo lo que vio en su reunión con sus amigos, aunque él sea muy difícil de convencer.

No lo sé, Bianca. Kalos es una región lejana. – Dijo su padre no muy seguro.

Pero no es tan lejana como las otras regiones. ¡Por favor, déjame ir en un nuevo viaje y te prometo que te llamo para contarte como estoy cada vez que este en un Centro Pokémon! ¿¡Sí!? – Suplico Bianca con ojitos tristes.

Ah... – Suspiró su padre al ver la cara que pone. – Esta bien, pero debes prometer que me llamaras en cada Centro Pokémon que estés y que te alejaras de los problemas. – Dijo estableciendo unas condiciones.

¡Muchas gracias, papi! ¡Te quiero! – Dijo Bianca muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Yo también te quiero, Bianca. – Dijo su padre correspondiendo el gesto.

En otra parte del pueblo. Trip estaba sentado en una cerca mientras veía al cielo y pensaba muy seriamente sobre qué hacer.

"_He estado entrenando desde que perdí en la Liga Unova y fue ante Ash, un entrenador al que consideraba un mediocre, pero al final él fue quien me venció, demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Hay a fuera en el mundo, hay muchos entrenadores que son muy fuertes, así como una gran variedad de Pokémon que no conozco y que deben ser muy fuertes."_ – Pensó Trip para luego ver la Poké-Bola de su primer Pokémon. – "_Ahora que lo pienso, sí quiero poder enfrentarme a Alder una vez más de hacerse más fuerte que antes, pero no lo conseguiré si me quedo aquí en Unova. Es Ahora de emprender un nuevo viaje."_ – Se levanto sabiendo a donde iba a ir. – La Región Kalos será mi próximo objetivo. – Dijo muy serio y determinado.

Al día siguiente, en un Aeropuerto. Bianca estaba con Cameron y Stephan mientras esta se despedía de su padre.

¿Traes contigo todo lo que necesitas? – Pregunto su padre.

Sí, papá. Por enésima vez, si tengo todo lo que necesito. – Respondió Bianca.

Solo me a seguro que tengas todo lo que necesitas para este nuevo viaje. – Dijo su padre algo nervioso.

Estaré bien. Llevo conmigo a Emboar y mis demás Pokémon. – Dijo Bianca.

Lo sé. Solo quiero que tengas un buen viaje y que te cuides. – Dijo su padre.

Lo hare. – Dijo Bianca sonriendo. – Bueno ya me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós papá! – Se despidió toman su mochila mientras iba con sus amigos.

¡Adiós Bianca! ¡Cuídate! – Se despidió su padre.

Bueno amigos. ¡Nuestra próxima parada es la Región de Kalos! – Dijo Cameron con entusiasmo.

¡Sí! – Afirmaron Stephan y Bianca mientras iban con él hacia el avión.

Ya en el avión, todos estaban emocionados por ir a Kalos que no notaron que más adelante de ellos estaba Trip quien solo veía por la ventana del lado izquierdo y pensaba en las muchas cosas que vivo durante su primer viaje y en lo que va a ver en su próximo viaje.

En la misma Región de Kalos, en Pueblo Boceto justo en la casa de al lado izquierdo de la casa de Serena. Calem, viejo amigo desde la infancia de la peli-miel, estaba levantándose de su cama, puesto que era mediodía y el dormía demasiado.

El chico no era alguien muy alegre o muy optimista, puesto que andaba con una actitud de lo más pesimista. De niño siempre a leído y estudiado todo sobre los Pokémon, para un día ser un gran Entrenador Pokémon como sus padres pero en algún punto de su infancia dejo eso y estando muy como con el estilo de vida que tiene.

¡Calem, ya baja de una vez a comer! – Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Para que me llama, si sabe que necesito comer. – Dijo Calem cansado y con pesar mientras se levantaba de su cama e iba a la cocina, usando un piyama verde de camisa y pantalones largos.

Una vez que llego vio a su mamá una mujer que lucía de unos treinta años, con cabello castaño que iba más a su izquierda y terminaba en una cola de caballo mediana y ojos marrones. Vestía una camisa rosa debajo de una camisa manga larga gris, pantalones jeans azules y unas botas de color café.

¿Cómo estas, mamá? – Pregunto Calem tomando asiento.

Bien, sin mencionar que tengo un hijo que no ha empezado su viaje para ser un Entrenador Pokémon. – Dijo su madre algo irritada mientras servía la comida.

Su hijo simplemente comió en silencio su comida mientras su madre lo mira con algo de decepción en los ojos, caso que este noto al verla.

¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Calem muy tranquilo.

En serio, Calem. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar así? – Pregunto su madre cansada de la actitud que este tenía.

¿De qué estás hablando? – Pregunto Calem algo curioso.

Hablo de que ya tienes dieciséis años y todavía no has empezado tú viaje Pokémon. – Respondió su madre.

¿A qué quieres llegar? – Pregunto Calem.

A que vayas de una vez al mundo a explorarlo, conocer a cada uno de los Pokémon y capturarlos mientras te conviertes en un gran Entrenador Pokémon, igual que tú padre y yo. – Respondió su madre muy seria y firme.

¿Por qué lo haría? Sí ustedes ya lo hicieron. – Respondió Calem sin muchos ánimos.

Eso fue lo que tú padre y yo hicimos en nuestra juventud, ahora tú debes hacerlo y sí él estuviera aquí de seguro te sacaría de aquí a la fuerza para ser un Entrenador Pokémon. – Dijo su madre muy firme.

Sí me convirtiera en Entrenador vencería a todos los entrenadores en mi camino, hasta convertirme en campeón aunque luego sería muy aburrido y sin sentido. – Dijo Calem con algo de melancolía. – Y para que ir, si me gusta la vida que tengo y lo que tengo aquí en Pueblo Boceto. Entre ellas esta Serena. – Comento, pensando en su vieja amiga que conoces desde que estaban en el jardín de niños.

Serena. ¿Eh? – Dijo su madre con una ligera risa.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Pregunto Calem algo curioso.

Pues, resulta que esta mañana hable con Grace y me dijo que su hija se fue de viaje de viaje hace dos días. – Respondió su madre con una sonrisa picara. Su hijo estaba muy impactado por esto.

¿Es en serio? – Pregunto Calem tratando de parecer tranquilo. A lo que su madre asintió. – Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunto.

No estoy muy segura, pero ya conoces a Serena, a ella no le gustan mucho las Carreras de Rhyhorns, por lo que debió irse de viaje a buscar su propio destino. – Respondió su madre.

Para Calem esto fue muy sorpresivo, pues como Serena normalmente era una niña muy tímida no creía que fuera a irse de viaje, aun si fuera para competir en carreras. De niños, el siempre trataba de ser el superior actuando de un manera engreída y arrogante, y ella siendo tímida y fácil de enojar. Pero cuando tenían siete los dos, ella se fue a un campamento en otra región y cuando volvió tenía un pañuelo celeste con azul y Poké-Bolas en el, a demás de que se volvió algo impulsiva y atrevida pero a la vez firme y decidida en lo que hacía, cosa que a su amigo no le agrado mucho, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Y si no me crees puedes ir y preguntarle a Grace, pero primero te cambias de ropa. No quiero que salgas a la calle en piyamas como un loco. – Dijo su madre.

Muy bien. – Respondió Calem terminando de comer, para luego subir a cambiarse de ropa.

Al salir de su casa, el chico vestía una camisa manga corta blanca con azul, unos shorts marrón claro y zapatos negros con blanco. Camino hasta llegar a la casa de al lado que era de su vieja amiga, al entrar al patio delantero, Rhyhorn lo vio y salió de su casa para ponerse en frente de él.

¡Rhy! – Saludo Rhyhorn.

Es un gusto verte, pero solo vine a hacerle unas preguntas a tu dueña. – Dijo Calem mientras el Pokémon Picos lo dejaba pasar. Una vez que llego a la puerta principal llamo golpeando la puerta un poco.

¡Ya voy! – Dijo Grace adentro de la casa. Fue a abrir la puerta con Fletchling en su hombre izquierdo. – Oh. Hola Calem ¿Cómo estás? – Saludo con una sonrisa.

Estoy bien, Señora Grace. Fletchling. – Respondió Calem de buena forma y saludando. – Vine aquí para saber si era cierto que Serena se fue de viaje. ¿Es cierto? – Pregunto.

Me temo que sí. Ella se fue hace dos días de viaje, de seguro fue a buscar lo que ella quiere ser es una pena que no vaya a ser corredora de Rhyhorn. – Respondió Grace sonriendo algo apenada.

Fle Fletchling. – Afirmó Fletchling.

Y... ¿Por qué no lo hiso antes? – Pregunto Calem.

Pues tú sabes que yo la hacía entrenar para las carreras de Rhyhorn, sin mencionar que ella no tenía interés en ir de viaje aun cuando cumplió los diez años. – Respondió Grace.

¿Y por qué ahora se fue de viaje? – Pregunto Calem.

No estoy muy segura, pero creo que tiene que ver con ese chico que vimos en las noticias hace unas noches. – Dijo Grace haciendo algo de memoria.

¿Qué chico? – Pregunto Calem con algo perplejo.

¿Qué no viste en las noticias sobre el incidente en Ciudad Luminalia? – Pregunto Grace algo incrédula. El joven solo negó con la cabeza. – Veras, hace poco en Ciudad Luminalia, un Garchomp se volvió loco por qué tenía un raro collar que lo lastimaba y termino sobre la Torre Luminalia, entonces llego un chico que era un entrenador que con su Pikachu y su Froakie para detenerlo. Fue algo muy arriesgado pero lograron salvar a Garchomp, aunque su Pikachu cayó de la torre y el chico salto para proteger, por poco pensamos que sería su fin hasta que un Pokémon parecido a un Blaziken los salvo y todos se calmo. – Conto todo lo que sabía e hiso una pausa para continuar. – Serena estuvo preocupada por toda la conmoción y se calmo cuando todo salió bien, aunque se sorprendió mucho cuando le hicieron un acercamiento para ver bien al chico, pareciera que había visto alguna especie de fantasma del pasado o algo así. Quién sabe.

¿Cree que ella se fue a buscar a ese chico? – Pregunto Calem.

Eso no lo sé, Calem. Pero de ser así ella se hubiera quedado aquí contigo. – Dijo Grace con una sonrisa algo picara.

Sí como sea. – Dijo Calem tratando de parecer calmado. – Bueno, gracias por aclararme las dudas. Adiós Señora Grace, Fletchling y Rhyhorn. – Se despidió mientras se iba.

Adiós Calem. Que tengas un buen día. – Se despidió Grace mientras volvía al interior de su casa.

Calem comenzó a pensar un poco las cosas, quería saber más sobre el por qué su amiga se fue de vieja y qué relación podría tener con ese entrenador de las noticias. Lo único que podía hacer para descifrar todo este misterio y hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, tenía que iniciar su viaje para convertirse en entrenador Pokémon.

Durante la noche, estuvo buscando y guardando en su mochila las cosas que necesitaba si iba a ir de viaje y a la mañana siguiente vestido con una chaqueta manga larga de color verde con blanco, pantalón verde obscuro, botas negras con agujetas verdes, usaba una gorra negra la cual llevaba unas gafas de sol negras con el vidrio verde, y una mochila negra tipo bolso, que colgaba a su izquierda de una correa sobre su hombro derecho.

Me voy, mamá. – Dijo Calem entrando a la cocina.

Así que por fin iras de viaje ¿Eh? – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa burlona.

Así es. Lo que siempre habías querido. – Dijo Calem muy calmado.

Lo sé y solo quiero decir... – Dijo Su madre haciendo una pausa. – ¡Por favor, no te vayas quiero que te quedes aquí porque sin ti estaría muy sola! – Se lanzo a abrazarlo con fuerzas y fingía que lloraba de forma sobre dramática.

No seas tan melodramática mamá. No será la última vez que me veras. – Dijo Calem algo serio por el comportamiento de esta.

Ya lo sé, pero siempre quise hacer eso. – Dijo su madre deshaciendo el abrazo mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta principal. – Que tengas un buen viaje, Calem.

Sí. Adiós mamá. – Se despidió Calem mientras se iba.

¡Adiós, Calem! ¡Recuerda ir a Ciudad Luminalia a conseguir tu primer Pokémon! – Se despidió su madre mientras este levantaba su mano derecha en señal de que lo sabe. – Creen tan rápido. – Tenía una sonrisa algo melancólica.

Al poco tiempo llego a Ciudad Luminanlia y lo primero que hiso fue ir al laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés, el cual estaba terminando sus últimas reparaciones.

¡Hola! – Llamo Calem entrando por la puerta principal. – Cielos. Parece que este lugar fue azotado por una tormenta muy pequeña.

En realidad fue mi Garchomp que se salió de control, pero que ahora ya está bien. – Dijo el Profesor Ciprés entrando a la sala.

Sí ya lo sabía. Vine aquí para conseguir mi primer Pokémon. – Dijo Calem.

Me parece bien. ¡Sophie, trae a los tres Pokémon iniciales! – Llamo el Profesor Ciprés a su asistente de peli azul, quien vino acompañada de un Fennekin, Froakie y Chespin. – Estos son los tres Pokémon que un entrenador primerizo puede escoger: Fennekin, un Tipo Fuego; Froakie, un Tipo Agua; y Chespin un Tipo Hierva. Con este Pokédex podrás ver la información sobre cada Pokémon que hay aquí en Kalos. – Le entrego su Pokédex.

Gracias. – Dijo Calem aceptando la Pokédex. – Una pregunta. ¿Alguien vino antes que yo y que Pokémon eligió? – Pregunto.

Pues, hace unos días vino una chica llamada Serena y eligió a una Fennekin. – Respondió el Profesor Ciprés. – ¿Acaso la conoces? – Pregunto.

Es una vieja amiga. – Respondió Calem mientras tomaba su decisión. – _"Así que Serena eligió un Fennekin y el entrenador de las noticias tenía un Froakie. Sí llegara a encontrarme con él, la mejor opción para enfrentarlo sería Chespin."_ – Pensó y llego a una decisión. – Muy bien. Elijo a Chespin. – Dijo Calem mientras el Pokémon Erizo salto hacia sus brazos feliz. – Se ve que eres un Chespin muy animado.

Buena elección. Aquí tienes su Poké-Bola y estas otras para que puedas capturar otros Pokémon mientras estas de viaje. – Dijo el Profesor Ciprés entregando las Poké-Bolas.

Muchas gracias. – Agradeció Calem bajando a Chespin. – Sabe. Me contaron sobre el incidente de hace poco en la ciudad y del entrenador que salvo a Garchomp. ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto.

Debes estar hablando de Ash. ¿No? Bueno no es la primera vez que me pregunta por él. ¿Sabes? Cuando Serena vino aquí también me pregunto por él. – Comento el Profesor Ciprés sonriendo. – ¿También lo conoces? – pregunto.

No, pero por ahí llego un día a encontrarme con él. – Respondió Calem tratando de estar calmado, aunque este último dato de información resonó mucho en su cabeza. – Bueno, ya me tengo que ir. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. – Se despidió mientras se iba del laboratorio con Chespin a su derecha.

Que tengas un buen viaje. – Se despido el Profesor Ciprés.

Mientras iba caminando por la calles de la ciudad acompañado por su nuevo Chespin, Calem estaba muy pensativo.

"_Así que el entrenador que Serena vio en las noticias se llama Ash. ¿Acoso será el mismo chico que ella conoció hace mucho en ese campamento en Kanto? No. No puede ser el mismo, pero de ser el mismo chico que conoció, ella lo reconocería aunque hubieran pasado varios años. Después de todo Serena tiene una memoria bastante buena y de seguro se fue a buscarlo."_ – Pensó Calem serio. – _"Sera mejor que la encuentre y que le enseñe que no puede estar con alguien como él, que debe estar con migo y los demás en Pueblo Boceto."_

Al cabo de un rato fue al Centro Pokémon a registrase para la Liga Pokémon, pues que imagino que Ash estaría en Kalos para participar en la Liga Pokémon. Ya registrado, Calem se fue hacia Ciudad Santalune para su primera batalla de Gimnasio, debido a que el Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia no aceptaba a quien no tuviera al menos cuatro Medallas. Pero en el camino por la Ruta 4, se encontró con un Beedrill salvaje que estaba en medio del camino.

Déjame pasar. No quiere tener ningún problema contigo. – Dijo Calem tratando de irse por otro lado, pero el Pokémon Abeja Venenosa se puso en medio. – Ya te dije que no quiero problemas. – Trato de irse por otro lado, pero de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo. – Supongo que no me vas a dejaras pasar por la buenas, entonces será por las malas. ¡Adelante Chespin! – Lanzo su Poké-Bola.

¡Chespin! – Dijo Chespin listo para la batalla.

Beedrill se lanzo con sus aguijones brillando intensamente, era Ataque Furia.

¡Esquívalo! – Ordenó Calem. El Pokémon Erizo logro evadir cada uno del los ataques. – ¡Ahora, usa Tacleada! – Ordenó nuevamente. Chespin se lanzo de lleno contra su oponente, causándole bastante daño. El Pokémon Abeja Venenosa lanzo una agujas purpuras contra su oponente. – ¡Esquívalo y contraataca con Misil Aguja! – El Pokémon Erizo evadió el ataque de su oponente y lanzo desde sus espinas en la cabeza que dieron de lleno a Beedrill haciendo que se quede casi sin fuerzas. – ¡Ahora, Poké-Bola ve! – Lanzo una Poké-Bola vacía que al impactar contra el Pokémon Abeja Venenosa fuera envuelta en un rayo rojo, que fue al interior de la Poké-Bola, que cayó al suelo sacudiéndose con el cerro parpadeando hasta que se detuvo por completo con el sonido de captura. – Lo atrapamos... – Susurro incrédulo mientras tomaba la Poké-Bola de su nuevo Pokémon. – ¡LO ATRAPAMOS! ¡CHESPIN, LO HICIMOS! ¡ERES ASOMBROSO! – Grito con una gran sonrisa alegre mientras daba vueltas y cargaba a su Primer Pokémon.

¡Chespin Ches Chepin! – Dijo Chespin muy feliz.

¡Nada mal para ser mi primer día como entrenador! ¿¡No lo crees amigo!? – Dijo Calem sonriendo y dejando de dar vueltas mientras se daba cuenta de cómo actuaba, por lo que decidió volver a su actitud de siempre. – Digo... Esto fue muy fácil y dicen que ser un entrenador Pokémon es difícil, pero esto es justo como yo me lo imagine y con mi habilidad seré el campeón de esta región en un mes. – Comento con su calma de siempre, bajando a su Pokémon Erizo.

Chespin Ches. – Afirmo Chespin con orgullo.

Hay que continuar con nuestro camino. – Dijo Calem mientras retomaba su camino junto con Chespin.

Mientras en Pueblo Boceto, en casa de Calem. Su madre está siendo acompañada por su amiga Grace, la madre de Serena. Ambas estaban tomando algo de té en la cocina mientras hablaban un poco sobre sus hijos.

Así que, Calem inicio su viaje hoy. ¿Eh? – Dijo Grace mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza. - ¿Y crees que solo haya hecho esto para buscar a Serena? – Pregunto.

Es posible. – Respondió la madre de Calem.

Bueno, sabemos que ambos han estado juntos desde pequeños y que él siente algo por ella. No me sorprendería que él hiciera todo esto por ella. – Dijo Grace tomando algo de té.

Sí, lo sé. Y aunque esa fuera su principal razón para viajar, estoy bastante segura de que mientras vaya avanzando en su viaje, Calem descubrirá lo que el realmente quiere y eso es ser un gran entrenador Pokémon. Es algo que siempre quiso desde que era un niño aunque él no lo admita. – Dijo la madre de Calem con una sonrisa.

Eso cierto. No me sorprendería que ahora estuviera capturando a su primer Pokémon. – Dijo Grace sonriendo.

Lo que no me sorprendería es que ahora mismo descubriera que ser un entrenador Pokémon no es tan fácil como él pensaba que sería. – Dijo la madre de Calem mientras reía en voz baja. Cosa que también le dio gracia a su amiga.

En alguna parte de la Ruta 4, Calem estornudo de la nada mientras él y su Chespin eran perseguidos por un enjambre de Beedrills furiosos.

¡Mi mamá debe estar hablando de mí en estos momentos! – Dijo Calem sin dejar de correr por su vida. – ¡Ok! ¡Esto de ser entrenador no es tan sencillo como lo pensé, pero esto lo que debe hacer muy interesante!

¡Chespin! – Afirmo Chespin mientras corría a la derecha de su entrenador.

¡Será mejor aprieta el paso o nos van a alcanzar! – Dijo Calem mientras él y el Pokémon Erizo corrían más rápido que antes. – "_Voy a encontrarte Serena, y Ash si es que eres él, vas a desear no haber llegado a Kalos."_ – Pensó muy serio.

Y así, Calem inicia su primer viaje como entrenador y Chespin como su compañero. Sin saber que todo este viaje y los rivales a los que va a enfrentar lo llevaran hacia lo que más quiere ser el mejor en entrenador Pokémon que haya existido.

* * *

**Con esto terminamos el capítulo de hoy.**

**Sí les gusto, dejen sus reviews aquí para que yo los pueda ver.**

**Y si quieren pueden ver mi primer fic que se llama "Pokémon XY: Desafíos en Kalos". (¡Esta buenísimo!)**

**Muchas gracias por su atención. Cuídense y nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

**Chau. Chau...**


End file.
